


Blind Date

by Viniciux



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Blind Date, JohnDo, M/M, Romance
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-18 03:09:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28860090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Viniciux/pseuds/Viniciux
Summary: Depois de incontáveis tentativas de Taeyong, Doyoung finalmente aceitou o convite de acompanhar seu melhor amigo a um encontro às cegas em grupo. Doyoung, que esperava sair do encontro com uma namorada, jamais imaginaria que Johnny bagunçaria seus planos.
Relationships: Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Kudos: 9





	Blind Date

**Author's Note:**

> Feliz aniversário, Kim Doyoung <3

Se Doyoung se perguntasse há quanto tempo não saía com alguém, sua memória teria de retornar a alguns anos atrás, aos encontros com a sua última ex-namorada, a qual pisara no seu coração e acabara com sua autoestima sem qualquer hesitação. O término não era tão recente assim — há pouco menos de dois anos —, mas ainda era um assunto delicado. Conversa para outro momento.

Não era à toa que estava ansioso, e as conferidas frequentes no relógio e na barra de notificações do celular estavam ali para provar. Mas, se tratando de Kim Doyoung, o problema podia ser bem maior do que parecia.

Em primeiro lugar, além de inseguro, Doyoung era muito apegado aos detalhes — talvez um pouco além do que o socialmente aceitável. Péssima combinação. 

Desde quando aceitara o convite de Taeyong para o encontro às cegas em grupo há aproximadamente uma semana, Doyoung vinha destinando grande parte de teu tempo livre para planejar o que iria vestir.

Precisou usar mais de um intervalo do trabalho para, depois de muita procura, encontrar uma camisa de botões perfeita para a ocasião: justa nos ombros, larga na cintura e de uma cor champanhe indiscutivelmente bonita. Não resistiu. Mas, ainda assim, havia um problema: ela parecia talvez… social demais? Então precisou usar mais alguns intervalos do trabalho para encontrar uma calça jeans azul que, além de vestir bem com a camisa, desse um ar de “estou arrumado, mas não tanto”. 

A maquiagem não fugiria à regra: sutil e quase imperceptível de longe, não fazia mais do que cobrir as olheiras e manchas de espinhas recentes. Quanto ao cabelo, não seria surpresa se os fios que não estavam perfeitamente penteados tivessem sido milimetricamente espalhados na testa.

Em segundo lugar, e talvez o mais importante, não era por falta de convite que Doyoung deixara de ir a encontros.

Taeyong, amigo de infância de Doyoung, era um galinha dos piores — daqueles que enjoavam da namorada em uma semana — e vivia em encontros às cegas. Segundo ele, os _dates_ em grupo eram os melhores: se o papo não fluísse, ao menos estava com os amigos para quebrar a tensão. Eles acabavam funcionando bem, afinal, a fama de galinha não lhe largava por nada.

Consequentemente, Doyoung, como melhor amigo e encalhado de carteirinha, era alvo daqueles convites ao menos uma vez por mês, mas não aceitava nenhum deles.

Isso porque Doyoung sabia o motivo da insistência do amigo. Como Doyoung se fechara a novos relacionamentos desde o seu último término, Taeyong passou a insistir em chamá-lo para aqueles encontros em grupo, tentando ajudá-lo a seguir em frente. Para Doyoung, Taeyong às vezes parecia se sentir responsável demais pelos amigos mais próximos — ou, quem sabe, se sentisse culpado de alguma forma por tudo o que aconteceu. Enfim, cenas para próximos capítulos.

A verdade é que Doyoung não aceitaria a ajuda de Taeyong _porque não precisava dela_. Ele estava muito bem, Sooyoung não passava de uma ex-namorada que não lhe afetava mais, e o único motivo de não procurar um novo relacionamento é que tinha outras prioridades no momento — ou era ao menos o que tentava se convencer.

Mas, depois de tanto tempo, o que fizera Doyoung finalmente aceitar a ir a um dos encontros em grupo? Bom, ele estava bêbado, sozinho e carente em seu quarto escuro após reassistir pela décima vez o último episódio de sua série favorita, quando seu celular vibrou com a mensagem de Taeyong. Era mais um de seus convites, dessa vez acompanhado da foto de uma das garotas que compareceriam ao encontro. Naquele estado de carência, e após ler que uma garota como Irene havia gostado de sua foto, foi impossível dizer não — o que já podia ser um desafio em circunstâncias normais.

Então ali estava ele, dez minutos adiantado, questionando se já deveria dar uma olhada no menu do restaurante, ou se beber uma cerveja antes dos demais para se soltar um pouco seria uma boa ideia — ou seria falta de educação de sua parte? Melhor um refrigerante?

Mas, dez minutos atrasados, Doyoung já tinha lido o menu de cabo a rabo e, ao lado da lata de coca-cola já vazia, se questionava se haviam desmarcado sem avisá-lo. Estava prestes a pedir uma cerveja quando ouviu a porta do restaurante abrir. Doyoung acenou, atraindo o garoto de rosto conhecido a caminhar em sua direção na companhia dos demais. Enquanto se aproximavam, tratou de se levantar.

— Desculpa pelo atraso, Doyoung. — disse Taeyong. — Johnny não encontrava vaga para estacionar e fui esperar as garotas no ponto de ônibus. Ah, — exclamou, lembrando-se de algo — e essas são Irene, Seulgi e Wendy.

Mesmo que não parecesse possível, as garotas conseguiam ser ainda mais bonitas do que nas fotos, Doyoung notou. Ele se curvou levemente, cumprimentando a todos, e os convidou à mesa.

Naturalmente, os garotos sentaram-se de um lado enquanto enquanto as garotas ocuparam os lugares opostos. Não tão naturalmente, Doyoung observou os detalhes do rosto de Irene, lutando contra o receito de ser pego. O contato durou enquanto ela silenciosamente observava o cardápio, até que Wendy, a evidentemente mais falante do grupo, sugeriu que se apresentassem.

Coisas como idade, gostos pessoais e trabalho foram apresentadas por cada um da mesa — e tipo sanguíneo, por quem acreditava nessas bobagens. Irene mostrou-se acanhada quando revelava ser a mais velha do grupo, o que não pareceu ser exatamente um problema para os presentes. 

Não muito tempo depois, as garotas tinham saído para o banheiro quando Taeyong achou que seria uma boa hora para dar uma olhada na seção de bebidas. Não tivera tempo antes, já que concentrara-se em conhecê-las uma por uma — afinal, era para isso que estava ali. Dizia que pagaria uma cerveja para cada um por terem aceitado o convite, quando foi interrompido pela voz baixa de Doyoung.

— Mas _hyung_ , Johnny não está dirigindo?

Pela expressão de surpresa no rosto de Johnny, que arregalou levemente os olhos, era provável que nem mesmo ele lembrasse. 

— Tudo bem, posso ficar sem beber. — disse Johnny, mexendo a mão como se não fosse nada. 

Para os outros dois, não parecia muito justo. Johnny, além de ter dado carona para Taeyong, tinha combinado de deixar os garotos de carro em casa depois do encontro. Não seria se aproveitar demais?

Foi ai que Taeyong decidiu que a melhor forma de resolver era: quem perdesse no pedra, papel e tesoura ficaria responsável pelo carro de Johnny e, portanto, não poderia beber. Pelas feições concentradas, nenhum deles parecia querer perder. 

_— Gawi-bawi-bo!_

Obviamente, Doyoung perdeu. De primeira, duas pedras contra uma pobre tesoura, sem segunda chance. Johnny e Taeyong comemoraram erguendo os punhos pro alto, e riram quando Doyoung fez uma cara exageradamente enfezada — a qual, conforme o sorriso que Doyoung mostrou logo em seguida, não era genuinamente brava.

Ao longo da noite, Doyoung pôde observar cada um dos demais se soltando à medida que as garrafas esvaziavam. Seulgi já estava bêbada quando Wendy conseguiu convencê-la a mostrar as fotos de seus desenhos no celular. Taeyong aparentou verdadeiramente interessado. 

Wendy falava alto e batia palmas quando ria das histórias de Johnny. Ele tinha muitas memórias de quando passou a morar na Coréia e das situações vergonhosas que teve de passar durante a adaptação. Doyoung, mesmo que tentasse, não conseguiu conter suas gargalhadas altas — e esperava de todo o coração que isso não fosse um problema para Irene.

Johnny era muito gentil também. Não deixava de incluir Doyoung na conversa quando Taeyong parecia interessado _demais_ em Seulgi e se esquecia do amigo, e até trocou de lugar com Doyoung quando ele pediu para ficar no assento de frente a Irene.

Irene e Doyoung não conversaram muito, provavelmente porque, além de serem os mais introvertidos do rolê, os demais compensavam sem dificuldade o silêncio dos dois. Doyoung esperava ter outras oportunidades de conhecê-la maior.

Já estava ficando tarde e as garotas precisavam pegar o ônibus. Como aparentemente já havia casais formados, Taeyong julgou que estava na hora de apostarem — já que o risco já não era tão grande assim: — Como está quase na hora de irmos embora, quando eu contar três, apontem o _jeotgarak_ pra quem vocês querem trocar os números de celular. _Um, dois, três!_

Doyoung, fechando os olhos em ansiedade, apontou o _jeotgarak_ para a garota imediatamente a sua frente, Irene. Receoso, demorou para, devagar abrir as pálpebras. Seus olhos foram imediatamente para os palitinhos nas próprias mãos, que apontavam para Irene. Em seguida para Irene, que apontava o _jeotgarak_ para alguém que não era ele.

Essa pessoa era Taeyong, descobriu logo em seguida, para sua frustração. Dentre as três, somente Wendy mirou em outra pessoa: Johnny. 

E Johnny, com um sorriso apoiado sobre o punho, e para a surpresa de todos, apontava seu _jeotgarak_ para Kim Doyoung.

[...]

_Climão_. Não havia palavra que melhor descrevesse a tensão que pairava sobre Doyoung naquele momento: sozinhos ele e Johnny no carro ainda estacionado nos fundos do restaurante; o cheiro úmido das roupas molhadas pela forte chuva que caía lá fora; a chave que não queria entrar por nada na ignição; a cena de poucos minutos atrás se repetindo de novo e de novo e de novo em sua cabeça. 

Tudo piorou quando Johnny teve de tirar a chave de sua mão e colocá-la ele mesmo no lugar. O toque breve arrepiou até o último fio de cabelo, e a tensão esquisita só aumentou. Bom, pelo menos para Doyoung, porque, se tivesse coragem de olhar na direção alheia, perceberia que Johnny estava _muito bem, obrigado_. 

Doyoung evidentemente não sabia como lidar com a ideia de que Johnny estava a fim dele. Ele não tinha muita experiência com confissões — não era o mais popular entre os amigos —, especialmente quando vindas de outro homem. Não que tivesse algum problema com a imagem de dois caras juntos, nunca estranhou, na verdade. Mas jamais se imaginara nessa posição, ele e outro cara — pelo menos até Johnny o obrigar. E, como um _cagão_ de carteirinha, estava apavorado com a ideia, quase tremendo no lugar. Não estaria ali sozinho com Johnny se tivesse outra escolha.

Se voltássemos alguns poucos minutos, encontraríamos cinco jovens boquiabertos que oscilavam entre encarar Johnny e a quem seus _jeotgarak_ apontavam. O sexto deles tinha um sorriso pequeno e simpático no rosto apoiado sobre os dedos, olhando para Doyoung como se ignorasse toda a situação.

Segundos depois, Doyoung viu Taeyong dizer que levaria as garotas ao ponto de ônibus, e que não precisaria de carona. Ele parecia bem apressado, provavelmente porque não queria se envolver naquilo. Sua expressão facial dizia exatamente a mesma coisa. As garotas concordaram no mesmo instante e, como já tinham dividido a conta, só restaram Johnny e Doyoung em um piscar de olhos. 

— É hora de irmos. — disse Johnny, levantando-se e jogando a chave na direção de Doyoung. Ele não sabe como conseguiu pegar a chave, já que tudo aquilo parecia ser demais para sua cabeça processar. 

Antes que pudesse digerir direito, já estava correndo na direção do carro de Johnny para evitar a forte chuva que surgiu repentinamente. Se não bastasse, levaram um belo de um banho enquanto Doyoung tentava descobrir como destravar a porta do carro.

E agora, dirigia o carro devagar devido a forte chuva, olhos fixos na via, sem ousar mover o rosto um milímetro sequer na direção do banco do passageiro. De tão disperso, não tinha certeza se ouvira direito as instruções de Johnny para o caminho de sua casa. Torceu pela sorte, porque, definitivamente, não iria perguntar.

— Sinto muito pela Irene, mas, você sabe, é meio difícil competir com o Taeyong. — ele falou divertidamente.

O tom de Johnny era despretensioso, e não parecia afetado por nada que fizera minutos atrás. _Será que ele não se lembra? Ele está tão bêbado assim?_ , questionou Doyoung internamente. Talvez fosse melhor para os dois desse jeito. Se ele não lembrasse, não teriam de falar sobre o assunto mais tarde; Doyoung não precisaria rejeitar Johnny; poderiam se tornar amigos, quem sabe; e assunto encerrado, certo?

Errado! Porque Johnny não estava tão bêbado. Alguém de sua estatura precisaria de mais de algumas cervejas para começar a falar besteira, quem dirá esquecer das coisas. Johnny estava plenamente consciente de tudo, mas Doyoung ainda não sabia disso. 

De canto de olho, Doyoung o viu acomodado relaxadamente sobre o banco do carona, com o rosto apoiado sobre o punho. Olhava pela janela, mesmo que a chuva não lhe permitisse ver nitidamente a cidade lá fora.

Engoliu a seco antes de falar: — Aquela garota, Wendy, estava interessada em você. — sua voz saiu mais baixa que o esperado.

Johnny riu. — Não sei se ela _ainda_ está interessada. Bem, não depois de que eu apontei para você.

Doyoung congelou no lugar, quase no sentido literal da palavra. Ao ponto de agradecer por estarem em uma via reta, não sabendo se conseguiria se mover o suficiente para fazer uma curva.

Então ele sentiu os olhos sobre si, firmes e silenciosos, e apertou os dedos em volta do volante. Obviamente, Johnny perceberia seu nervosismo uma hora ou outra. E não demorou antes de ouvir sua voz outra vez.

— Doyoung, você não precisa ficar envergonhado. Eu fiz aquilo porque eu me identifiquei com você e me diverti bastante essa noite. Não é todo mundo que ri verdadeiramente de todas as minhas piadas.

Johnny observou Doyoung por um momento e, sabendo que não teria uma resposta, voltou seu olhar para a janela, sorrindo pequeno.

Embora não tendo respondido, as palavras de Johnny foram suficientes para deixar Doyoung um pouco mais confortável. No entanto, essas foram as últimas palavras que trocaram, com exceção das necessárias para chegarem à casa de Johnny. Parando o carro em frente ao apartamento, a chuva ainda caía impiedosamente. 

Doyoung perguntou: — Onde eu estaciono? — novamente, soando mais baixo do que queira.

— Você pode ir para casa. Pode vir deixar o carro amanhã.

— Mas-

Johnny não o deixou continuar. — Ou você espera que eu te deixe ir a pé para casa nessa chuva, a essa hora da noite? Aqui — Tirou um papel e uma caneta de algum lugar e anotou algo. — Esse aqui é meu telefone. Me mande uma mensagem quando estiver vindo amanhã. Mande uma mensagem quando chegar em casa também, é meio perigoso com essa chuva.

Doyoung, embora teimoso, não era burro. Johnny não estava mentindo quando dizia que era perigoso pegar um transporte público naquelas circunstâncias. Assim, olhou para o pedaço de papel estendido em sua direção e aceitou de bom grado. Agradeceu antes de vê-lo sair, e esperou o tempo que julgou necessário para que Johnny entrasse no prédio.

E, chegando a sua casa, Doyoung avisou a Johnny por mensagem, como ele pediu.

Era sábado de manhã e não havia um despertador para acordar Doyoung, afinal, era dia de descanso. Depois de chegar tarde na noite anterior, e após uma longa semana de trabalho, ele poderia se dar o luxo de passar do horário e dormir um pouco mais. A vida adulta não tem muitos prazeres, e esse era um que Doyoung sempre aproveitava.

 _Quase_ sempre, já que, naquele dia, às sete horas da manhã, Doyoung já estava muito bem acordado, encarando o próprio celular nas palmas das mãos enquanto se arrependia amarga e intensamente por ter aceitado pegar emprestado o carro de Johnny. 

Porque, algumas horas atrás, quando se deparou com a forte chuva e o perigo da noite, o fato de ter de mais uma vez encontrar-se com o cara que se declarara na noite anterior não pareceu tão assustador assim. Mas, depois de mandar uma mensagem para Johnny dizendo que tinha chegado ao apartamento em segurança — como ele pediu —, não teve coragem de pegar no celular desde então.

Agora que tinha o seu número, Johnny poderia dar em cima dele novamente, mesmo que Doyoung evitasse um novo encontro. Era possível, inclusive, que ele já tivesse o feito naquele momento. E era exatamente por isso que estava tão hesitante em ligar o celular em suas mãos. Nem Doyoung sabia o que havia de tão intimidante em Johnny, e demoraria a entender o porquê de temer tanto uma possível nova investida. 

Ele podia dizer _não_ , certo? Não seria difícil, e nem o fim do mundo. Além disso, com o carro de Johnny na garagem de seu prédio, cedo ou tarde eles teriam de se encontrar novamente e, como adulto, deveria ter maturidade para lidar naturalmente com alguém que estaria interessado em si. Entregaria o carro a Johnny, agradeceria, e iria para casa em seguida. Simples!

Além disso, rejeitaria Johnny se ele mandasse alguma mensagem _“estranha”_ , ou se demonstrasse interesse novamente, mas se abriria a uma amizade, como pessoas maduras fariam.

Assim, batendo as mãos nas bochechas, tomou coragem e desbloqueou o celular em suas mãos. Estava preparado para responder adequadamente qualquer mensagem que Johnny tenha lhe enviado, e para rejeitá-lo se necessário. Mas, encarando a tela do aparelho, viu que Johnny não respondera sua mensagem da noite anterior. Nem sequer um simples “boa noite”.

Doyoung ficou um pouco… irritado? Como ele poderia estar interessado em si e ignorá-lo dessa forma, logo em seguida? — Então você diz que está interessado em mim, é todo atencioso, pede pra eu mandar mensagem quando chegar em casa e, depois de tudo isso, você nem me responde. Mudou de ideia tão rápido assim? — resmungou. — Você ao menos visualizou a mensagem? — _Não_ , observou. — Babaca! — e jogou o celular na cama.

Doyoung, então, decidiu que faria uma faxina na casa e, somente quando terminasse, iria deixar o carro. _“Você que insistiu em me emprestar o carro, agora espere”_. Ele era teimoso e relativamente orgulhoso, e não voltaria atrás de sua promessa. Por isso, não pegou no celular até terminar sua faxina. 

Mas, apesar de teimoso, Doyoung tinha um grande senso responsabilidade, o qual não demorou a bater — afinal, ele emprestara um carro! — e esta foi uma das faxinas mais rápidas que fizera em anos. Poucas horas depois, Doyoung já estava banhado, escolhendo uma roupa que transpassasse a ideia de “vim deixar o seu carro, mas isso não é grande coisa”, o mais casual possível. Ele não podia passar uma ideia errada, afinal. Um moletom cinza clarinho relativamente novo estava bom. 

Pegando o celular novamente em mãos, viu que sua mensagem ainda não tinha sido visualizada. Com a face enfezada, digitou, curto e grosso:

Kim Doyoung  


Estou saindo.  
Agora há pouco

E realmente foi, sem demora. Fez questão de baixar todos os vidros do carro, o cheiro de Johnny estava por todo o lugar, pelo menos até o ar urbano invadir o interior do veículo e levar consigo o olor característico. Doyoung não queria senti-lo, muito menos guardá-lo na memória. Refez o caminho da noite anterior e, pouco tempo depois, estacionava de frente ao prédio de Johnny. Não era tão longe assim, foi fácil de chegar. 

Mexia no celular pra ligar para Johnny quando ouviu a porta do passageiro se abrir. Virando o rosto na direção do barulho, Doyoung viu Johnny acomodar-se no banco ao seu lado. Cheiro forte de perfume enquanto ele olhava as horas no pesado relógio de pulso prateado. 

Doyoung piscou os olhos por um momento, tentando entender. O que Johnny estava fazendo quando, na verdade, deveria assumir o banco do motorista para guardar seu carro? — E aí! — Sorriu para Doyoung — Você já almoçou?

— Não. Vim deixar seu carro antes disso. — disse.

— Posso te pagar o almoço? Para te agradecer por ontem.

A reação natural de Doyoung foi desviar o olhar do rosto de Johnny para a via à frente. Engoliu a seco quando pensou: _“Chegou a hora, terei de rejeitá-lo”_. Estava prestes a tomar coragem de fazê-lo, quando a voz ao seu lado roubou-lhe a atenção.

— Você ainda deve estar envergonhado sobre ontem. Tudo bem se não quiser ir.

— Eu não estou envergonhado. — É claro que a teimosia de Doyoung falaria mais alto. Ele não deixaria que Johnny achasse que ele fosse um _cagão_ — embora houvesse um pouco de verdade nisso.

Johnny riu baixinho, e colocou o endereço no GPS do celular, posicionando-o no suporte ao lado de Doyoung em seguida. — Esse lugar é muito bom. — garantiu.

O local não era tão distante, mas, durante o percurso, o celular de Johnny soou algumas vezes, notificando mensagens. Johnny não ligou, e Doyoung fingiu não perceber.

Já no restaurante, não foi diferente. Ele passou algum tempo no celular enquanto respondia algumas mensagens, mas não demorou antes de voltar a atenção a Doyoung e oferecer-lhe o cardápio. _“Peça o que quiser”_ , ele disse. 

Permitindo-se olhar com mais atenção seu rosto encarar o cardápio, Doyoung percebeu que, além de muito gentil e divertido, ele era realmente bonito. Não seria surpresa para ninguém se Johnny fosse popular entre as garotas, e recebesse mensagens delas o tempo todo. Talvez fosse esse o motivo de Johnny ter desistido de Doyoung tão rapidamente, ele pensou.

— Você viu minha mensagem? — perguntou quase que sem querer, como se coagido pela dúvida. 

Doyoung se arrependeu assim que viu Johnny estranhar sua pergunta. Buscando desesperadamente desviar os olhos para outro lugar, apanhou o copo de chá gelado sobre a mesa, o que não foi uma boa ideia. O copo cheio escorregou e, antes que pudesse fazer alguma coisa, seu conteúdo derramou sobre o moletom de cor clara, deixando uma mancha úmida e amarronzada no local.

Logo depois de se levantar para tentar evitar que o estrago se espalhasse, Johnny se aproximou com guardanapos para ajudá-lo a secar. O toque não era nada além do necessário para parar a umidade, unicamente no tecido do moletom. Johnny ria enquanto ajudava Doyoung, pelo menos até perceber a feição enfezada em seu rosto, quando teve de tentar se conter.

— Sobre a sua mensagem ontem, eu vi sim. — disse sorridente, pegando novos guardanapos sobre a mesa — Eu esperei até você mandar ela, mas, para ser sincero, capotei assim que vi sua notificação. Foi mal não ter respondido.

Doyoung mexeu a cabeça negativamente, assegurando que não havia problema — ele não precisava saber do surto de raiva que tivera de manhã. 

Johnny achava que tinha um moletom limpo no carro e, por isso, pediu para Doyoung fazer os pedidos enquanto iria buscá-lo, indicando o que queria. 

A comida não demorou a chegar, e Doyoung ainda trocava de roupa no banheiro enquanto isso. Johnny esperou ele voltar para começar a comer. Era deliciosa, como prometido.

— Ei, você falou mais cedo que não ficou envergonhado, mas mesmo assim peço desculpas por ontem. Não imaginei que você ficaria tão surpreso.

— Por quê?

Johnny novamente estranhou a pergunta. — Doyoung, você é muito bonito. É inteligente e divertido também, deu pra perceber no pouco tempo de conversa que tivemos. Como não me interessaria?

Doyoung nada respondeu. Observou Johnny tirar alguns pedaços de frango do próprio prato para colocar no seu e, em seguida, pegar para ele os pedaços de pepino que tinha deixado. Ele já tinha notado seus gostos, e fez questão de agradá-lo. 

Em seguida, Johnny ofereceu uma sobremesa e, quando Doyoung se negou sob a justificativa de que os pedaços de bolo eram grandes demais, resolveram dividir uma fatia.

Doyoung saiu de lá mais que satisfeito, e Johnny cumpriu sua promessa de pagar. Embora tenha visto os preços daquele lugar — não muito baratos — Doyoung resolveu não insistir em dividir a conta.

[...]

A carona para sua casa foi substituída para o apartamento de Taeyong, que lhe enchera de mensagens do tipo “venha aqui em casa”, e “onde você está? preciso te contar uma coisa”. Ele até ficaria preocupado se não conhecesse Taeyong, mas sabia que ele só estava animado para contar-lhe algo. Era bem recorrente, se parasse para pensar.

Já em frente ao prédio, Doyoung perguntou a Johnny se iria em Taeyong também, mas ele disse que estava ocupado com algo e logo foi embora. 

Doyoung visitava aquele lugar com frequência, e era tão conhecido pelo porteiro quanto os outros moradores. Com habitualidade, percorreu os corredores até a porta de Taeyong, à qual bateu apenas para avisar que iria entrar. Digitou a senha e passou pela entrada.

A primeira vista que teve foi a de Taeyong saindo da cozinha com duas cervejas e, cuidadosa e roboticamente, colocando as duas latas sobre a mesa de centro, sentando-se no chão. Suas mãos se acomodaram no próprio colo, não desviando o olhar das bebidas.

Doyoung tirou os sapatos e, após alguns passos, já se acomodava no carpete, imitando o amigo a sua frente.

— O tempo está quente, né? — ele disse, rindo forçadamente — Vamos, pegue uma cerveja. — e empurrou a lata para mais perto do outro.

Doyoung suspirou. — Diz logo o que você está pensando, _hyung_. — Ele o conhecia há tempo demais, e mesmo qualquer um perceberia que Taeyong estava apenas enrolando.

— Tá. — disse, olhando nos olhos do amigo e desviando logo em seguida. — Eu estive pensando… você e Johnny estão saindo, não estão?

— Claro que não. — Doyoung fez uma face enfezada, cruzando os braços — O que te faz pensar assim? Johnny disse isso pra você?

— Eu não sou burro, irmão. Você foi pra casa com ele ontem. E hoje, Johnny vem te deixar aqui, você vestindo uma roupa que eu sei que é dele. E não adianta dizer que não é, porque eu mesmo ajudei a escolher. — suspirou. — Você sabe que pode me contar.

Doyoung revirou os olhos, deitando-se e espalhando-se no tapete de braços abertos, e soltou um outro suspiro exagerada e propositalmente alto. Ele explicou tudo, Taeyong balançando a cabeça enquanto assimilava os acontecimentos desde a noite anterior. 

— Desculpa por isso. Fui eu que te convenci a ir pra esse encontro de todo jeito. Foi culpa minha.

— Tudo bem, eu só fiquei um pouco surpreso. Johnny é bem gente boa, e me prometeu que não faria de novo. Acho que nos tornaremos amigos. — disse sinceramente.

— Oh, entendo... Mas você não acha que vocês poderiam...? — Gesticulou com as mãos.

Os olhos de Doyoung dobraram de tamanho com o questionamento, respondendo quase que instantaneamente: — Não! — e, percebendo que a resposta saiu, talvez, rápida e alta demais, repetiu, dessa vez mais calmamente: — Não. Foi pra isso que me chamou aqui?

— Oh! — lembrou-se, seu rosto iluminando-se enquanto dava um novo gole na lata de cerveja. — Não era sobre isso. Na verdade, acho que vou namorar a Seulgi. Ela é incrível. Marcamos de sair hoje à noite.

— Você a conheceu ontem e já está pensando em namorar? — disse divertidamente.

— Por que não?

Doyoung gargalhou com a resposta do amigo. Mas se dissesse que estava surpreso, seria uma grande mentira. Taeyong não tinha jeito mesmo.

Quando, algumas horas depois, deixava o apartamento de Taeyong, esperando no ponto algum ônibus passar, sentiu o telefone vibrar no bolso. Era uma mensagem de texto, enviada por um número de telefone não salvo na agenda. Alguns segundos depois, Doyoung perceberia que conhecia o número de cor, e que pertencia a alguém que tentara, por anos, esquecer. Park Sooyoung. Sua ex-namorada.

Joy  


Doyoung?  
Agora há pouco  


Doyoung não esperava que, quando disse que ele e Johnny poderiam se tornar amigos, ele estaria tão certo. Num piscar de olhos, os programas de antes com o melhor amigo, Taeyong, se tornaram momentos a três. E, sem perceber, o antigo receio de estar próximo a Johnny ou, pior, ficar sozinho consigo, deu lugar a uma amizade que, aos olhos de qualquer um, jamais pareceria ser tão recente. 

Começou quando, numa noite de sábado, Johnny foi à casa de Taeyong para pegar um carregador de celular emprestado — não encontrava o seu em lugar algum. Ele planejava carregar o celular e voltar para casa logo em seguida, confiando que a bateria duraria até encontrar o objeto desaparecido. Mas, batendo à porta de Taeyong, foi recebido por Doyoung, sorriso meio bobo enquanto segurava uma lata de cerveja na mão. 

Aquela era a tradicional _noite dos garotos_ — no caso, Doyoung e Taeyong.

O nome parecia meio infantil, mas condizia com a maturidade dos dois quando foi escolhido. Taeyong explicou que era um costume que Doyoung e ele criaram desde os tempos de faculdade. 

Como estudantes, eram naturalmente ferrados financeiramente. Os trabalhos de meio período, que muitas vezes roubavam seu tempo de estudo e, principalmente, de descanso, mal davam para pagar o aluguel, e os pais já pagavam a faculdade, que não era exatamente barata. No final das contas, sobravam apenas alguns trocados para o final de semana, quase não suficientes para comprarem as cervejas e os salgadinhos perto do vencimento da loja de conveniência onde Doyoung trabalhava — o desconto também nem era tão significativo assim. Como as cervejas sempre estavam a menos de uma semana para vencer, consumir toda a cerveja era implicitamente obrigatório. Nada de desperdícios. E essa foi uma das regras que continuavam em vigor apesar dos anos.

Descobriram que se juntar ao melhor amigo, colocar alguma música animada para tocar, e beber todas as cervejas quase vencidas que pudessem antes de desmaiarem de sono, podia ser melhor do que imaginavam. Naturalmente, virou um hábito. 

Depois de alguns anos desde a formatura, cada um conseguindo seu respectivo trabalho, passaram a visitar com mais frequência novos ambientes — bares, baladas e restaurantes um pouco mais caros — mas não conseguiram deixar de lado algo tão íntimo e confortável como “a noite dos garotos”. Pelo menos uma vez ao mês, o _date_ era obrigatório, ao menos foi o que prometeram.

A noite dos garotos as vezes não passava de um filme; outras vezes servia para afogar as mágoas na cerveja; ou para jantar _lamen_ juntos quando a grana do mês ficava apertada. Mas era algo dos dois, quando melhores amigos precisavam estar juntos, para apoiarem-se, reatarem após uma briga, ou para simplesmente divertirem-se um com a companhia do outro.

E, naquela noite, foi a primeira vez que alguém se juntou aos dois na “noite dos garotos”. Talvez porque estivessem altos demais por conta do álcool; ou porque fosse irracional rejeitar a companhia de alguém como Johnny. 

Johnny foi convidado para os próximos também. Em dado momento, quando criaram um grupo de mensagens nominado “noite dos garotos”, Johnny nem precisava mais ser convidado. O _point_ era sempre a casa de Taeyong. Doyoung cuidava da comida, ou pelo menos trazia uns salgadinhos quando não estava disposto a cozinhar. As bebidas eram por conta de quem estava melhor de grana no mês. 

O hábito dos dois virou dos três.

Já fazia alguns poucos meses desde o “acontecimento” no encontro às cegas com Johnny, e os dois já agiam como velhos amigos. Era sábado de noite e Doyoung encontrou Johnny encostado na parede ao lado da porta de Taeyong, esperando. Eles se cumprimentaram com um abraço breve, antes de Doyoung colocar as sacolas no chão.

— Aí, por que ainda não entrou? — questionou Doyoung.

— Acho que Taeyong não está. — ainda encostado na parede.

— Como assim “não está”? — apertou as sobrancelhas enquanto digitava o código para destrancar a porta. Chamando por Taeyong e revirando os poucos cômodos do apartamento, Doyoung teve a confirmação de que ele não estava em casa. 

Discando o número no celular, Doyoung viu Johnny se aproximar com as sacolas que tinha deixado para trás, colocando-as sobre o balcão. — Você trouxe muita coisa hoje. O que é?

Antes que pudesse responder, Taeyong atendeu o telefone. — Taeyong, onde você está? — perguntou. A voz era um misto de preocupação com uma pitada de irritação. Esperou calado enquanto ouvia a resposta. — Num encontro com Seulgi? Mas não tínhamos combinado a noite dos garotos para hoje? — ... — Como assim se esqueceu? Eu até comprei as coisas que você pediu. — ... — Tá, tá. Johnny está aqui, vou me divertir mesmo assim. Tchau.

E desligou, claramente irritado. A expressão raivosa, que antes encarava o celular, agora foi direcionada para Johnny, que tremeu no lugar.

— Johnny, vamos beber.

Ele, por motivos óbvios, não contestou. Quando Doyoung, virando-se se costas, se dirigiu ao local onde estavam as sacolas, Johnny teve de colocar a mão na boca para segurar o riso. Doyoung irritado conseguia ser assustador e extremamente engraçado ao mesmo tempo. Coisas que Johnny descobriu só serem possíveis com Kim Doyoung.

No outro lado da mesa de centro, Johnny observou Doyoung revirar uma das sacolas. Sobre a pequena mesa de vidro, espalhou doces coloridos, alguns em formato de dente, outros de olhos sangrentos. Ao final, uma grande torta de recheio alaranjado foi colocada bem ao meio — isso tudo enquanto ainda apertava as sobrancelhas.

Johnny observava calado, até que Doyoung pegou a segunda sacola e, de lá, tirou um chapéu de raposa, entregando-o nas mãos de Johnny.

Ele olhou para aquele troço em suas mãos por algum tempo, tentando entender o porquê. Quando notou que não chegaria a uma resposta, perguntou: — O que é isso?

— Sua fantasia de Halloween? — disse, como se fosse óbvio.

— E estamos comemorando o Halloween? Por que não me avisou? Teria arranjado uma roupa que combinasse com o chapéu. — disse divertidamente. Johnny esperou que, como normalmente acontecia, Doyoung desse risada de sua brincadeira. Mas, dessa vez, seu olhar continuava enfezado.

— Taeyong nem ao menos se lembrou de te avisar? Mas que babaca! Além de ter me feito perder o dia procurando essa tiara idiota de orelhas, eu ainda comprei uma porcaria de torta de abóbora. 

— E por que você esforçou tanto para achar esses… _chapéus_?

— É Halloween! Na América, as pessoas saem nas ruas todas fantasiadas pedindo doces.

— Sim, quando se tem doze anos. — Johnny não conseguiu segurar a risada dessa vez.

— E como você sabe disso?

— Eu nasci lá. Sou de Chicago.

A expressão de Doyoung mudou imediatamente, parecendo verdadeiramente surpreso. — Eu não me lembrava disso.

— Pois é. 

Doyoung se calou por um instante, a feição antes enfezada suavizando em seu rosto. Doyoung não sabia muito sobre Johnny, nem se interessava muito em saber. Amigos devem saber esse tipo de coisa, certo? Ele nem ao menos sabia o porquê de não conhecê-lo antes, embora seja ele amigo de Taeyong. Afinal, Doyoung costumava conhecer todos os amigos próximos de seu melhor amigo.

— Então... como você conheceu Taeyong?

— Meus pais são daqui, mas começaram a morar nos Estados Unidos antes de eu nascer. Nasci lá e vivi praticamente toda a minha vida lá. Meu coreano é razoável graças a meus pais. Eles não falam comigo em inglês até hoje. — Ele sorriu, inclinando-se para trás e apoiando-se com mãos no chão. — Vim pra cá com eles quando terminei o ensino médio e fiz faculdade aqui. Conheci Taeyong na faculdade.

— Você fez moda também?

— Não, não. Letras. Hoje sou professor particular de inglês.

Doyoung mexeu afirmativamente a cabeça, realmente interessado.

— Éramos bastante próximos na faculdade, mas não saíamos muito juntos. Já te vi algumas vezes com ele. Achei até que fossem namorados.

Doyoung fez uma cara de nojo — bem exagerada, para não perder o hábito — e, quando o assunto morreu, Doyoung encarou a torta de abóbora, decepcionado.

— Cara, eu sei que você nunca teve uma noite dos garotos sem o Taeyong, mas eu sou bem legal também, ok? E — esticou a mão, tirando a tiara de orelhas de lobo da sacola. — a fantasia do Taeyong é muito mais maneira. Vou ficar com ela. — falou, enquanto tentava encaixar o arco com orelhas e, ao achar que estavam bem posicionadas, piscou um dos olhos para Doyoung. 

Doyoung sorriu. Johnny, só por tentar, foi capaz de animar o rapaz de sorriso bonito. Ademais, havia desperdício maior que recusar uma boa companhia e toda aquela comida que tinha comprado?

Doyoung, com nada além de um sorriso sem dentes, aproximou-se para ajeitar o arco que estava ao contrário na cabeça de Johnny. Este o deixou colocar no lugar, retribuindo o sorriso.

— E você? 

— Oh. — lembrou-se. Enfiou um chapéu de coelho na cabeça, duas grandes orelhas de coelho balançando pra lá e pra cá.

Johnny pensou em admitir em voz alta que Doyoung estava muito… _fofo_ com aquele troço ridículo de coelho na cabeça. Mas havia algo melhor para dizer. Assim, enquanto olhava para o rosto do outro, colocou a mão na boca, como se estivesse incrédulo. 

Doyoung olhou em volta, procurando para onde Johnny encarava, até finalmente entender que era para si. — O que foi?

— Basta ficarmos sozinhos que você se veste de coelhinho sexy? Achei que você fosse mais discreto, Kim Doyoung. — não resistiu à piada. 

O rosto de Doyoung tornou-se vermelho em poucos segundos. Ele tentou se explicar, mas as gargalhadas altas de Johnny não lhe permitiram. No final das contas, Doyoung se rendeu às risadas de Johnny e, até o ponto de terem de segurar as barrigas pela dor em seus abdomens.

Eles começaram a beber desde logo e não pararam tão cedo — afinal, a quantidade de latinhas planejadas para três agora eram para dois. Já passava da meia-noite quando Doyoung tentava engolir a última bebida, barriga cheia pelo álcool e torta de abóbora, que por sinal estava muito boa.

Obviamente, depois de tantas rodadas, ambos estavam bêbados além da conta. Mas Doyoung, menor, mais magro e o único que insistia em terminar todas as cervejas (“pela tradição”, ele dizia), estava bem mais... amolecido.

Cansado de tentar convencer Doyoung a parar com a bebida, Johnny tomou a lata de sua mão e bebeu o restante de seu conteúdo. O outro não reclamou.

— Agora que terminamos, você vai dormir, senhor coelho. — Johnny falava o mais sério que as circunstâncias permitiam.

— Preciso ir pra casa. — a língua embolada pela embriaguez tornou quase ininteligível para Johnny — Preciso alimentar meu coelho. Ele não pode dormir sozinho. — Doyoung engatinhou para perto de Johnny, puxando sua camisa de leve. — Por favor, Johnny. Por favor.

Doyoung conseguia ser ainda mais dramático quando bêbado, e, por algum motivo, isso não surpreendia Johnny nem um pouco. Johnny fez que sim com a cabeça, instante em que finalmente foi solto das mãos alheias.

Apesar de praticamente implorar para ir pra casa, Doyoung não colaborou muito. Johnny precisou perguntar seu endereço para Taeyong, agradecendo aos céus quando foi respondido apesar do horário, sabe-se lá o que Taeyong estivesse fazendo àquela hora da noite.

Por fim, Johnny teve de carregar Doyoung nas costas, já que este não estava em condições para caminhar razoavelmente. Quando não estava dormindo em seu ombro, murmurava besteiras. 

Johnny fez questão de deixar o as orelhas de coelho na cabeça do outro enquanto pegava um táxi, uma pequena vingança por dar tanto trabalho ao beber. 

Quando digitou a senha que Taeyong lhe mandou por mensagem, entraram sem maiores dificuldades. Enquanto tirava os sapatos de Doyoung, ainda em suas costas, Johnny observou o apartamento onde morava. Nunca tinha ido ali antes.

O local era pequeno, com espaço suficiente para um homem solteiro — e seu coelho. Como tinha poucos cômodos, não foi uma tarefa difícil encontrar o quarto. Johnny sentou-se na cama e deitou Doyoung com a delicadeza que foi possível. 

Doyoung tinha um coelho. Branco com manchas pretas. A coisa mais fofa que poderia ver naquele dia, pensou Johnny. O peludo até que teve medo de Johnny quando o viu pela primeira vez, correndo (ou _pulando_ ) de cá pra lá nos cômodos do apartamento. Bom, pelo menos até ele colocar a ração no potinho. O coelho apareceu em um instante. 

Com o animal alimentado, e Doyoung deitado confortavelmente em sua cama, a missão de Johnny estava completa. Dirigiu-se aonde Doyoung dormia para despedir-se, e riu quando notou que ele ainda tinha as orelhas engraçadas na cabeça. 

Aproximando-se devagar para retirar o ornamento, seus dedos tocaram levemente os botões no queixo, com cuidado para não acordá-lo. Acontece que, embora tivesse recuperado grande parte de sua sobriedade após suar carregando Doyoung, obviamente não estava em seu melhor estado de equilíbrio. 

Assim, como em um romance adolescente ruim, Johnny caiu sobre a cama, tentando desviar de Doyoung — o que foi parcialmente um sucesso. Ao lado de Doyoung, com as coxas e costas doendo pelo esforço recente, a cama pareceu extremamente confortável. E, quando Doyoung abraçou seu braço direito, entendeu aquilo como convite o suficiente. Instantes depois estavam dormindo profundamente. 

No meio da noite, Doyoung rolou sobre a cama, parando sobre o corpo de Johnny. Embora parecesse magro naquelas roupas largas, Doyoung era bem mais pesado do que parecia — como ficou claro algumas horas atrás. Assim, quando sentiu o peso sobre seu corpo, Johnny acordou.

— Doyoung. — sussurrou, tentando fazê-lo mover-se. Não ouvindo resposta, continuou: — Doyoung!

Sem respostas por enquanto. Quando ele finalmente se mexeu, foi para aconchegar-se ainda melhor no peito alheio. Ele murmurou algo sem sentido, o que fez Johnny rir baixinho. 

Instintivamente, a mão de Johnny foi de encontro à cintura fina, para acomodá-lo melhor. Penteou com os dedos os cabelos desgrenhados, pelo menos os que conseguia ver naquela escuridão. De tão perto, confirmou o que já lhe era óbvio há tempos: Doyoung era verdadeiramente bonito. 

Johnny ainda acariciava os cabelos alheios quando o ouviu resmungar novamente, e, com um sorriso no rosto, aproximou o ouvido para tentar escutar melhor. E, na próxima vez que Doyoung resmungasse, Johnny entenderia nitidamente o que ele repetidamente murmurava:

“Park Sooyoung”.

Estava frio lá fora, mas quente debaixo dos cobertores, em que pese a ausência de roupas. Pele com pele, o calor era imponente, mas agradável e aconchegante. Em seu peito, Doyoung sentia os dedos finos desenharem formas indeterminadas, deixando finas linhas avermelhadas onde riscavam na pele clara, as quais sumiriam poucos segundos depois.

Doyoung se inclinou levemente para levar o nariz de encontro aos longos fios de cabelo preto espalhados por seu ombro desnudo, inalando o olor agradável e — o que descobriria anos depois — inesquecível, para sempre eternizado como o cheiro de sua primeira vez. 

— Bebê? — a voz suave, feminina, ressoou no silêncio mal iluminado pela lua fria lá fora, que tocava fracamente as peles expostas.

— Hm? — ele sorria em resposta, olhando para baixo para visualizar a cabeça deitada sobre si. Ele levou a mão até ali, quase que involuntariamente. A ansiedade em tocar seus fios brilhantes, de repente, parecia demais para resistir.

— Você é amigo do Taeyong, certo? — sua voz continuava terna, com olhos voltados para onde Doyoung não sabia definir.

— Sim. Você conhece ele? 

— Na verdade não. Vi no seu Instagram.

— Ah… — sua mão se movia devagar, em um carinho cuidadoso.

— Você poderia me dar o número dele? Ele é stylist, né? Vou precisar montar umas roupas para umas fotos.

A possibilidade não parecia melhor: Taeyong, formado há pouco na faculdade, precisava de novos trabalhos, e seria uma ótima oportunidade para que seu melhor amigo conhecesse sua namorada. — Claro! — respondeu alegremente.

A garota ergueu o tronco, movendo-se para mais perto do rosto alheio. Quando seus lábios estavam próximos o suficiente, deitou-se sobre o seu corpo de novo, dessa vez unindo as bocas em um beijo suave. Doyoung contornou os dedos sobre suas costas delicadamente, como se temesse quebrá-la com um simples toque. O beijo era simples, mas o contato era íntimo demais. Seu coração batia como nunca, sua cabeça girava entorpecida, suas orelhas ardiam feito fogo. Naquele instante, Doyoung perdia todas suas dúvidas. Não podia ser mais claro, aquela só poderia ser a pessoa por quem procurara a vida inteira. Não havia dúvidas.

Ela se afastou minimamente, rompendo o beijo. Doyoung mantinha os olhos fechados, extasiado, arfando entre os lábios em meio a respirações descompassadas. — Vamos continuar mantendo isso em segredo por enquanto, ok? — ela disse, selando brevemente os lábios mais uma vez.

— Uhum. — murmurou. Não havia espaço para negação.

[...]

Doyoung acordou de ressaca: dor de cabeça e nos músculos, cabeça girando, garganta seca, um gosto terrível da boca, e todos os outros sintomas possíveis que uma noite bebendo além da conta poderia resultar. Era uma ressaca daqueles que te fazem prometer nunca mais beber — mesmo que, lá no fundo, você saiba que irá descumprir cedo ou tarde.

Levantou para fechar as cortinas porque achou que sua cabeça provavelmente explodiria com tanta luminosidade. Em seguida, se dirigiu à cozinha para beber toda a água que coubesse em seu estômago. Aproveitou a viagem para tomar alguns analgésicos — que dor infernal!

Com a barriga prestes a explodir em água, esparramou-se no pequeno sofá perto da cozinha, parte de suas pernas sobrando do estofado. No canto da sala, o barulho de seu coelho comendo a ração no pote estranhamente cheio chamou sua atwncao. Depois de um longo tempo observando seu bichinho fazer absolutamente nada, cobriu os olhos com a manga longa da camisa, escurecendo a visão. 

Para ser sincero, desde que acordou, Doyoung tentava não pensar sobre aquilo. A dor de cabeça até que servia para tentar manter seu pensamento longe, mas, ao passo que o analgésico fazia efeito, ficava cada vez mais inevitável.

“Por que eu sonhei com Sooyoung?”

Não era a primeira ou a segunda vez naquele mês. Desde que recebera a primeira mensagem dela em seu telefone, vê-la em seus sonhos acontecia de vez em quando.

Na maioria das vezes, não passavam de sonhos bobos, com aparições totalmente aleatórias e sem o mínimo nexo. Curtos e sem muita importância, se esquecia de grande parte deles poucos minutos depois de acordar. 

Embora indesejáveis, não chegavam a machucar, ou relembrar momentos ruins. Mas, dessa vez, ele sonhou com aquela noite. Uma clara, vívida e indescritivelmente real lembrança daquela noite, talvez uma das mais importantes, e certamente a mais cruel de sua vida.

Naquela noite de sexta-feira, no quarto de seu apartamento recém-alugado que tanto se preocupara em organizar para receber sua mais recente paixão, Doyoung descobriu a liberdade, o amor e o prazer.

No calor dos lençóis, ele ouviu de seus lábios afoitos juras de que era o homem mais bonito do mundo, instantes antes de ter sua boca tomada num beijo de sede. Quando as peles se tocavam nuas, ela sussurrou a promessa de que era o mais atraente entre todos eles. Doyoung, pela primeira vez em muito tempo, se sentiu especial, importante, amado por aquela entre seus braços. Achou que poderia ser a vontade lasciva e indeclinável de alguém. _Alguém como Sooyoung._

Doyoung se questionava como aquela lembrança se transformou em seu pior pesadelo. De como a memória daquela noite de sexta-feira, de quando experimentou o ardor do amor urgente e o prazer fervoroso, se tornou mais dolorida que a lembrança do dia que descobriu a traição. 

Não muito tempo depois, aquela noite se tornou a data de quando foi enganado. De repente, tudo se tornou mentira, engano. Palavras vazias, ditas pelo calor do momento ou por terceiras intenções. Doyoung não era o homem mais bonito do mundo, muito menos o mais atraente de todos. Quem o acharia tão bonito assim? Ela não se sentia tão atraída assim por seu corpo, talvez não fosse bom de cama. Ou seu beijo não fosse bom. Ou, simplesmente, não fosse interessante o suficiente. Doyoung não era suficiente para alguém como Sooyoung.

De repente, toda a culpa de um relacionamento ruim ricocheteou contra si. E esses pensamentos lhe perturbaram a mente por tempo demais, deixando cicatrizes que o acompanhariam em seus próximos relacionamentos.

Doyoung se culpou e se questionou por muito tempo — e, se fosse sincero, o fazia até hoje. Por que iniciar um novo relacionamento se iriam enjoar dele hora ou outra? Para que ouvir novas juras de amor, quando elas eram vazias? Quando há pessoas muito mais interessantes por aí?

Porque Doyoung não era suficiente, e não havia motivo para se entregar sabendo que, cedo ou tarde, seria jogado fora. 

Doyoung foi despertado de seu momento bad com o barulho da porta se abrindo. Assustado, ergueu o tronco repentinamente para ver quem entrava, tendo de se apoiar no encosto do sofá quando percebeu que a tontura ainda não havia cessado completamente. 

Por sorte, não era um invasor, ou algo do tipo. Era apenas um Johnny atrapalhado com as sacolas que tentava colocar pra dentro do apartamento. 

— Johnny?

— Ah, você acordou. — Ele observou, sorrindo ao empurrar a porta com as costas para trancá-la.

Doyoung confirmou com a cabeça enquanto olhava o outro tentar colocar as sacolas sobre a mesa da cozinha. Coçou a cabeça antes de perguntar, sua voz saindo mais rouca do que o de costume: — Como você sabe a senha daqui?

— Você não lembra? Te trouxe pra casa ontem. Taeyong me deu a sua senha. Você estava bêbado demais para digitar. — Ele riu, agora tirando o conteúdo das sacolas plásticas. Doyoung ainda o observava, mexendo a cabeça afirmativamente, levemente envergonhado. — Ah, você também deve não se lembrar que dormi na sua cama ontem. Foi mal. Acabei capotando. 

— Não tem problema, Johnny. Na verdade, desculpa por dar trabalho. Você veio parar aqui em casa por minha culpa. — sorriu amarelo. 

Johnny sacudiu a cabeça negativamente em resposta, como se dissesse para que deixasse pra lá. — Considerando que você muito provavelmente está de ressaca, te trouxe sopa. Sopa de ressaca. A melhor do bairro. Trouxe melancia também. Vai te curar rapidinho. Vem pra mesa enquanto eu esquento a sopa. 

Doyoung caminhou preguiçosamente até a mesa, estranhamente sem questionar. Ele demorava seu olhar sobre as costas do outro, enquanto este colocava a sopa em um recipiente antes de usar o microondas. — Onde que tem uma faca pra cortar a melancia pra você?

Doyoung ensinou onde estava a faca, e deixou o outro partir o alimento. Ele, em outras circunstâncias, recusaria tanta ajuda. Estava sim de ressaca e preguiçoso, mas poderia cortar sozinho a fruta mais tarde, ou podia ele mesmo comprar uma sopa na padaria da esquina. Mas havia algo de bom em ver Johnny comprimindo seus músculos contra a superfície verde — e até, talvez, suando a superfície da testa —, mas não necessariamente de um jeito sexual. Johnny estava se esforçando e, por algum motivo, aquilo parecia bom demais para recusar.

A sopa era quente, e gostosa como prometido. Doyoung queria mais quando terminou, mas não disse. Não queria que Johnny saísse para comprar mais. Talvez pedisse para que ele o levasse outro dia no lugar onde comprara, quem sabe.

As melancias estavam doces e vermelhas. “Devem ser bem caras”, pensou. — Não vai comer, Johnny? — disse instantes antes de dar mais uma generosa mordida na fatia.

Johnny fez que não com a cabeça, mas abriu um sorriso grande e bonito logo em seguida. Mesmo sem saber o motivo, Doyoung retribuiu o sorriso, não aguentando a curiosidade por muito tempo: — Do que está rindo?

Johnny coçou a cabeça, como se pensasse se deveria fazê-lo. Ele aparentemente decidiu que sim quando esticou o braço para tocar o canto da boca de Doyoung. Deve ter se arrependido quase que imediatamente quando viu Doyoung se afastar de repente, como se tivesse sido picado por algum bicho peçonhento.

Era apenas uma semente de melancia, Doyoung constatou ao olhar diretamente os dedos ainda erguidos a sua frente. Mas era tarde demais, Johnny recolhia a mão, e o sorriso se desfazia indiscretamente. Doyoung queria voltar atrás, mas como?

Johnny forçou um sorriso quando se levantou, Doyoung percebeu. Afinal, para alguém que passou pelo que passou, não seria enganado por tão pouco. — Está ficando tarde. Preciso ir para casa.

Doyoung confirmou levemente.

— Antes que eu me esqueça, um amigo me convidou a um encontro às cegas. Você quer ir também?

Roupa nova, mas casual; cabelo penteado para trás, mas com alguns fios “rebeldes” na testa; perfume caro, mas discreto. Chegara adiantado, e olhava o relógio constantemente; rosto levemente enfezado. 

Não precisava de mais para concluir que se tratava de Kim Doyoung. Ele esperava os outros na mesa do restaurante, dez minutos antes do combinado. Parecia especialmente bonito naquela noite, possivelmente por conta da roupa mais cara que o de costume — resolveu investir para aquela ocasião. 

Em que pese a predominante sensação de _déjà-vu_ , dessa vez, Doyoung não hesitou em pedir uma cerveja. Ajudaria a relaxar um pouco. O nervosismo não era uma novidade, mas estava estranhamente ansioso. 

Não demorou para os outros chegarem. Johnny foi o primeiro a passar pela porta do restaurante, seguido por três garotas e um outro cara. Eles pareciam se dar bem, logo no início. Irene era uma delas

Doyoung a cumprimentou assim que sentou à mesa, observando que ela estava tão bonita como de costume. Johnny sentou ao seu lado, enquanto Jaehyun, o amigo de Johnny, ocupou o outro espaço ao lado. 

Não precisou de muito para perceber que Jaehyun era excepcionalmente bonito, e tão gentil quanto. Doyoung tentaria se tornar amigo dele depois daquilo. 

Algumas rodadas de cerveja depois, as interações estavam bem mais espontâneas. Doyoung já estava bem mais relaxado, quando decidiu falar com Irene. Ele perguntou como ela esteve durante todo aquele tempo. 

Irene, naturalmente, o respondeu. Mas sua atenção estava em outro lugar, mais precisamente no homem sorridente ao seu lado. 

Doyoung finalmente percebeu que algo estava rolando. Johnny olhava para ela de vez em quando enquanto falava. O sorriso de Irene não se dava ao trabalho de tentar passar despercebido. 

Eles estavam flertando. 

Era a Johnny quem ela pedia para encher seu copo de soju. E, quando o encontro chegava próximo ao final, foi a Irene quem Johnny deu o metade de seu bolo. 

— Você quer, Doyoung? — perguntou Johnny se referindo à sobremesa. Foi somente nesse momento que Doyoung percebeu que estava olhando o pedaço de bolo por mais tempo que o normalmente aceitável. 

— Oh, não. — sacudia as mãos negativamente — Não precisa. 

Johnny trouxe o pedaço para o espaço entre os dois na mesa, oferecendo um garfo. — Vamos, não seja tímido. Podemos dividir. 

— Eu já disse que não quero! — respondeu em voz alta. Só percebeu tinha praticamente berrado depois de já ter falado, principalmente quando viu os olhos de Johnny arregalarem-se em surpresa. — Eu não estou sendo tímido. — soou, dessa vez, baixo demais. 

E, sem mais uma palavra ou olhar sequer, Johnny puxou de volta o prato. 

Apesar de todos terem percebido o desentendimento, deixaram para lá logo em seguida. Jaehyun, por sua vez, tocou delicadamente o ombro de Doyoung, chamando sua atenção. 

— Está tudo bem?

— Está tudo bem. Me desculpe, Jaehyun. 

Ele empurrou sobre a mesa um guardanapo com o algo rabiscado. Era um número de telefone, Doyoung percebeu. — Vamos sair qualquer dia.

Os próximos acontecimentos ocorreram mais rápido que Doyoung poderia acompanhar. Alguém anunciou que, com o final do encontro se aproximando, era hora de apontar os palitinhos para com quem gostaria de sair depois dali. 

Doyoung não sabia onde estavam seus _jeotgarak_ , quanto mais com quem gostaria de sair. Como apontaria para Irene, se ela claramente estava interessada em Johnny? Além disso, ele provavelmente correspondia às intenções dela. Não ficaria estranho se eles gostassem da mesma garota?

A contagem começou antes que pudesse se decidir. “No três, dois, um.”

Em um ato desesperado, Doyoung pressionou os olhos e estendeu a mão. Demorou assim por alguns segundos, os quais pareceram durar uma eternidade. Abrindo os olhos devagar, sua primeira visão foi a de seu dedo esticado, não apontando para alguém, mas praticamente enfiado na barriga de Johnny. Tecnicamente, estava apontando para ele. E, ainda mais surpreendentemente, os palitinhos de Johnny apontavam para si. 

Quando se deu conta do que estava fazendo, recolheu a mão imediatamente. Olhando em volta, embora todos estivessem surpresos, nenhum deles parecia estar mais que Johnny. Sua boca estava entreaberta, lábios contraídos em formato de “o”. 

Doyoung se levantou subitamente, quase derrubando a cadeira atrás de si. Por um momento, tudo o que queria era afastar-se de todos aqueles olhares fixados em algum ponto de seu rosto. Ele olhou uma última vez para Johnny antes de sair apressadamente. 

Estava prestes a caminhar calçada afora quando, ao abrir a porta de saída, deparou-se com a forte chuva soando alto contra o chão. Mas, ao olhar para trás e ver Johnny se aproximando a passos largos com uma feição preocupada, jogou seus receios fora, voltando a caminhar. 

A chuva era densa, e as gotas ardiam contra sua pele dos ombros e rosto. Era frio, muito mais do que pudesse descrever. Combinava bem com o que vinha sentindo nesses últimos tempos. Em segundos, não restava uma parte sequer de Doyoung que não estivesse completamente molhada. 

Os cabelos, escorridos e grudados na testa, atrapalhavam a visão. Não que fosse possível ver muito através da chuva densa. Doyoung só continuava a andar, mesmo sem saber exatamente onde estava, ou aonde queria chegar. Em dado momento, parou no meio da calçada, rendendo-se à chuva e deixando-a lavar impiedosamente. 

Uma enxurrada de questionamentos invadiram sua mente, talvez ainda mais intensas que a chuva sobre seu corpo. De onde tirou a ideia estúpida de apontar para Johnny? Doyoung já não tinha deixado claro que não gostava dele? E por que Johnny fez aquilo? Ele não tinha seguido em frente? Todas aquelas mensagens no celular, os olhares e gentilezas com Irene, por que ele acabou apontando novamente para si? Johnny estava fazendo algum tipo de brincadeira?

Doyoung não ouviu os passos se aproximando, a chuva abafando tudo ao seu redor. Só percebeu a aproximação alheia quando o guarda-chuva cobriu sua cabeça, impedindo que as gotas grossas continuassem a banhá-lo. O peso da forte chuva foi substituído pela presença imponente do homem às suas costas. Doyoung podia sentir o corpo dele atrás de si, embora estivessem separados o máximo possível no pequeno espaço do guarda-chuva.

— Você é tão descuidado. — Disse a voz grave.

— Você planejou tudo isso, né?

Johnny suspirou. — Eu sei que você gosta de mim, Doyoung, mas não é corajoso o suficiente para admitir. Eu te chamei para esse encontro para ter certeza. Se você estivesse interessado em outra pessoa, eu iria desistir.

Eles demoraram algum tempo em silêncio, enquanto Doyoung tentava processar a informação e toda aquela situação. Sua cabeça estava confusa, não só com Johnny, mas principalmente consigo mesmo. Havia muito sobre si que ainda não compreendia, e que parecia muito longe de entender.

— Então isso significa que você não vai desistir?

Johnny tocou sua mão com cuidado, envolvendo-a quando sentiu que podia. Virou Doyoung devagar para olhá-lo nos olhos, mas ele estava concentrado nos próprios pés, provavelmente envergonhado demais para encará-lo. Doyoung estava extremamente encharcado, percebeu Johnny.

— Vem, vamos sair dessa chuva.

Johnny o puxou pela mão pelo caminho de volta até a parte coberta do restaurante. Na área externa, não havia ninguém além dos dois, uma vez que a chuva espantou todos para dentro. 

Em dado momento, o guarda-chuva foi jogado ao chão, e Doyoung empurrado contra a parede. Johnny apoiou-se ao lado do rosto alheio, levou os dedos à nuca do homem a sua frente, tocando os fios molhados. Ele usou essa mão para guiar o rosto de Doyoung contra o seu, tomando seus lábios num beijo quente.

Quente. O total oposto de tudo em volta. Doyoung, naturalmente, tocou os ombros alheios, pousando as mãos ali. Johnny não tinha pressa, mas também não tinha calma. Doyoung tinha lábios macios, e o beijo suave. 

Johnny envolveu em seus braços fortes o corpo alheio. Doyoung tinha a cintura fina debaixo das roupas largas, e tremia devido ao frio. Johnny era quente, em seus lábios, seu peito, em seus ombros firmes, e em qualquer lugar em que seu aperto tocasse. Saber que Doyoung precisava de seu calor só incentivava Johnny a abraçá-lo com mais vontade, como se não houvesse outra escolha.

O beijo durou até algum carro passar na rua e assustá-los, fazendo-os finalmente perceber o que faziam em público. Ainda assim, Doyoung demorou algum tempo nos braços de Johnny. Estava quente, embora já estivessem os dois completamente molhados. 

— Vou te deixar em casa.

Doyoung errou a senha algumas vezes enquanto Johnny o abraçava pelas costas, devorando seu pescoço agora tingido em vermelho. Retiraram os sapatos de qualquer jeito, tropeçando um no outro no caminho até o quarto.

Ao atravessar a porta, ela foi fechada pelos os pés de alguém, como se para impedir fossem interrompidos. Johnny desabotoou a camisa do outro apenas o suficiente para passar pela cabeça; Doyoung tirou a camiseta que lhe havia sobrado. Em seguida, se atrapalhou nos botões de Johnny, que com um sorriso o ajudou a desfazer.

Com os troncos nús, Johnny empurrou Doyoung contra o colchão, posicionando-se entre suas pernas. Johnny tinha o corpo definido com músculos salientes e, apesar da única luminosidade que vinha dos postes da rua através da janela, Doyoung podia ver quão linda era sua pele.

Erguendo o tronco, Johnny tinha a visão que nem o homem mais sortudo do mundo poderia ter: Doyoung, deitado com as pernas em volta de sua cintura, arfava por entre seus lábios vermelho-vivo por conta do beijo recente. Ele desceu o ziper da calça, afrouxando o volume que incomodamente lhe apertava, deixando aparente o cós da cueca. 

A imagem erótica de Johnny e de seu pau sobrando pelo cós fez Doyoung curvar as costas, pressionando e mordendo os lábios em antecipação. Johnny, prestes a perder o controle, puxou o homem pela cintura, posicionando sua bunda, ainda coberta pela calça jeans, sobre a própria ereção.

Seus dedos, indelicados, pressionavam firmemente contra o quadril de Doyoung enquanto o fazia mover-se contra sua ereção, som das roupas molhadas preenchendo todo o ambiente. Quando Doyoung obedientemente tomou controle dos movimentos, esfregando-se e cada vez mais descobrindo o pau de Johnny, este teve de morder o lábio para não gemer alto com o estímulo.

Johnny não conseguiu evitar de beijar seus lábios novamente, chupando o beiço inferior até ouvir Doyoung doer entre seus lábios. Guiou a própria boca pelo caminho abaixo, lambendo e envolvendo com os dedos o pescoço longo e marcado por toda a extensão, pressionando a garganta de leve. Seu polegar tocava o pomo-de-adão saliente, marca da masculinidade de Doyoung, que se moveu ao toque.

Para Johnny, não havia no mundo algo mais sexy que o longo pescoço de Doyoung. Por esse motivo, manteve a mão ali por algum tempo, roçando o próprio corpo contra o alheio, às vezes pressionando os dedos contra seu rosto na região das bochechas, outras vezes guiando os dedos todo o caminho até a boca alheia. Ele enfiou o dedão na língua molhada, massageando ali enquanto sentia uma forte onda de prazer arrebatar-lhe violentamente. Não duvidaria se dissessem que Doyoung seria a causa de sua morte. 

E, quando finalmente massageou com a língua o peito alheio, sentiu Doyoung jogar fora todo seu orgulho ao movimentar ferozmente o quadril contra o volume de Johnny, puxando seus cabelos e gemendo seu nome. 

Johnny teve de se apoiar sobre ambos os braços para não despencar sobre Doyoung. 

— Doyoung! — Praticamente ordenou que parasse de se mover, para não gozar por tão pouco. E, na medida que os movimentos de Doyoung reduziam, mais facilmente Johnny conseguia admirar seu rosto.

Eles se olharam por algum tempo, ao menos o suficiente para as respirações amenizarem. Doyoung era lindo, ainda mais bonito do que lembrava, ainda mais irresistível com sua pele desnuda, avermelhada pelo contato recente.

Johnny o envolveu em seus braços e uniu os lábios mais uma vez. No silêncio abalado somente pelos estalos esporádicos, os corações batiam audivelmente. Foi Johnny quem interrompeu o beijo mais uma vez, para jurar: — Eu não vou desistir de você.

[...]

Quando Johnny saiu do banheiro com a toalha enrolada na cintura, Doyoung trocava os cobertores da cama que, consequentemente, acabaram se molhando. — Você pode me emprestar alguma roupa? As minhas estão pingando.

Doyoung olhou na direção de Johnny, mas desviou o olhar quando deparou-se com o tronco nu. — Claro. — disse enquanto tirava algumas peças do guarda-roupa.

Ele estava prestes a entregá-las a Johnny, mas foi envolvido pelos braços mais uma vez naquela noite. Johnny enterrou o rosto na curva de seu pescoço, inspirando o cheiro de sabonete. — Posso dormir com você hoje?

Doyoung se aninhou em seu aperto, imitando-o. Mexeu afirmativamente a cabeça, enquanto sentia o calor de Johnny envolvê-lo confortavelmente. Teriam ficado mais tempo assim, caso a campainha não tivesse os interrompido. 

Era tarde, quase meia noite. Tarde demais para receber visitas. Johnny o olhou, como se perguntasse se ele estava esperando alguém. Doyoung balançou o rosto negativamente. 

Eles esperaram tocar mais uma vez, esperando que fosse engano, mas o barulho ressoou mais uma vez pelo apartamento. — Eu vou com você. É perigoso assim tão tarde. — disse Johnny.

Durante o percurso, a campainha tocou mais uma vez. Doyoung caminhava na frente, enquanto Johnny o seguia logo atrás. Após espiar pelo olho mágico, Doyoung abriu a porta de imediato. 

— Doyoung.

— Sooyoung. O que você faz aqui?

Sooyoung, Johnny conhecia aquele nome e, agora, o seu rosto. A ex-namorada de Doyoung. O que Sooyoung queria àquela hora da noite na casa de Doyoung? Não podia mandar uma mensagem? Além disso, Doyoung e sua ex-namorada estavam se vendo novamente?

Com todas aquelas dúvidas rondando sua cabeça, Johnny instintivamente, apoiou a mão sobre o ombro de Doyoung, como se quisesse mostrar que ele já estava acompanhado. A garota olhou para o local do toque, e depois para Johnny, revirando os olhos indiscretamente, como se desejasse que o ato fosse notado.

— Há algo que eu preciso falar com você. Em particular.

Os dois sabiam o que ela queria dizer com aquilo. Johnny, no entanto, não moveu músculo algum, com exceção daqueles necessários para franzir o cenho. “O que deu nessa garota?”, pensou.

— É melhor você ir, Johnny.

— An? — Johnny achou ter ouvido errado. Ele direcionou o olhar para seu rosto, tentanto buscar respostas para o que não entendia. — Como assim “ir”?

Doyoung, no entanto, olhava para outro lugar. A garota, por sua vez, caminhou porta adentro, sem esperar por um prévio convite. — Por favor. 

Doyoung não o olhou mais uma vez sequer. Johnny entendeu o recado.

Afastou-se, rumando em direção ao quarto. Não muito tempo depois, saiu do cômodo com as roupas molhadas de antes. Sooyoung estava sentada no sofá, mas Johnny não trocou novos olhares, nem ao menos com Doyoung, que aguardava na porta aberta. 

Johnny rumou porta afora, sem mais nenhuma nova palavra. A poucos passos de distância, ouviu a porta trancar às suas costas, sem receios ou arrependimentos.

No dia seguinte, Doyoung não conseguiria mais ver a foto do perfil de Johnny, nem ao menos mandar uma mensagem. E, sem a mínima surpresa, sabia o que aquilo significava.

O clima do apartamento de Taeyong, por questões óbvias, não era dos melhores. Estava tudo muito escuro, com exceção da luminosidade emanada pela TV — que tocava clipes que ninguém estava prestando atenção — e das luzes urbanas que entravam pela pequena varanda. Era onde Taeyong estava, segurando descuidadamente uma latinha quase intocada de cerveja, apoiado na barra de metal enquanto olhava a movimentação lá fora.

Doyoung, embora tentasse passar despercebido, estava ainda mais melancólico. Desde que chegara, talvez há pouco mais de uma hora, escolhera o chão imediatamente em frente ao sofá para sentar-se, onde as luzes da TV tocavam gentilmente seu rosto, não o suficiente para revelar sua expressão com clareza. O lugar foi estrategicamente escolhido, uma vez que, além de melancólico como deveria ser, podia deitar as costas no estofado e alcançar a mesa de centro para pegar mais uma cerveja sem precisar se levantar. A terceira latinha já rolava ao seu lado, já que bebia como se tentasse empurrar goela abaixo algo que insistentemente tentava escapar — e, sendo sincero consigo mesmo, sentia que, naquela noite, precisaria de muito mais que algumas cervejas.

— Ele não vem mesmo, né?

A pergunta de Taeyong tinha uma resposta que ambos sabiam já há muito tempo, mas fingiram desconhecer. Doyoung encolheu-se no próprio canto ao ouvir Taeyong mencionar o assunto que tanto tentara evitar, mesmo que soubesse ser inevitável. A ansiedade pela aproximação do assunto iminente lhe fez fechar os olhos, engolindo mais uma vez a confusão em seu peito com um gole da bebida não tão gelada quanto o devido. O gosto era mais amargo que o comum, e combinava surpreendentemente com o que sentia no peito.

— Eu sei de tudo o que aconteceu. Eu nunca vi Johnny beber tanto na vida, não ao ponto de eu conseguir tirar tudo dele. — A voz de Taeyong vinha da varanda, onde Doyoung evitava direcionar os próprios olhos, talvez em vergonha ou receio. O tom era baixo, embora perfeitamente audível. — Você foi um grande filho da puta, sabia disso?

Doyoung continuou em silêncio. Ele sabia disso e, por óbvio, se sentia culpado.

O barulho dos passos revelava que Taeyong se aproximava. Ao mesmo tempo, a quarta latinha de cerveja foi descartada, vazia, pela mão de Doyoung. Ele já estava mais que tonto naquela altura do campeonato.

— Eu sei o que eu fiz. 

Doyoung não ousou erguer o olhar, concentrando-se nos pés do amigo a poucos metros de distância. Ele estava claramente inquieto, inconformado, caminhando de um lado para o outro.

— E então? Você sabia que Johnny é meu amigo também, não sabe? O que você espera? Que eu fique ao seu lado? Como você foi capaz disso? De descartar ele logo depois de terem dormido juntos para ficar com a sua ex. Você e ela são iguais.

— Você não sabe o que aconteceu, Taeyong! — Aumentou o tom de voz pela primeira vez naquela noite. Quando a luminosidade vinda da TV se tornava mais intensa, era possível ver os cantos dos olhos de Doyoung umedecidos, cenho involuntariamente franzido.

Ele estava prestes a chorar, o outro percebeu, a voz embargada entregando tudo. Taeyong costumava ter o coração mole para Doyoung, sempre oferecendo o ombro embora não fosse muito de abraços. Mas Johnny também era seu amigo e não podia deixar o que Doyoung fez passar sem ao menos uma bronca. Havia coisas que precisava dizer, coisas que ele precisava aprender. E não era hora de voltar atrás.

— Eu sei o suficiente, Doyoung. Sei do quanto ele se esforçou por você e o quanto te respeitou. Ele gostava muito de você, Doyoung, muito. Você não tinha o direito de fazer isso com ele e tratar os sentimentos dele dessa forma. Qual é a diferença entre você e Sooyoung?

Os soluços já eram audíveis, mas, mesmo depois de uma pausa, Doyoung continuou em silêncio, como se ele quisesse — ou precisasse — escutar. Taeyong inspirou fundo, para manter-se firme, e prosseguiu:

— O seu problema é que, desde Sooyoung, você não consegue mais ser amado. Você não confia mais, não deixa as pessoas cuidarem de você. Johnny não foi a primeira pessoa que tentou, mas foi a que chegou mais longe. Você não é obrigado a ficar com ele, embora eu saiba que também goste dele. Não teriam dormido juntos caso não gostasse muito dele. Mas você é responsável por ter feito ele acreditar que iam ficar juntos e, logo em seguida, trocar ele pela ex-namorada.

— Eu já disse que não foi bem assim! — as lágrimas não podiam ser mais evitadas, ou ao menos contidas.

Taeyong suspirou, esvaziando o ar dos pulmões. Caminhou até onde o amigo estava e sentou-se ao seu lado, braços tocando pela proximidade. Tirou a lata na mão alheia e a colocou sobre mesa, abraçando o ombro do amigo em um convite para que se acomodasse em seu ombro. Doyoung o fez sem pestanejar.

— Então não é a mim quem você tem algo para explicar.

Taeyong estava coberto de razão sobre o quanto Doyoung se negou a permitir Johnny entrar em sua vida, embora agora fosse quase impossível deixá-lo ir.

Ele se apaixonou cedo, mas se negava a aceitar a aproximação de Johnny quando parecia que, a qualquer momento, tudo se mostraria uma mentira, como com Sooyoung. Ela o fez acreditar ser o homem mais bonito, mais amado e mais importante do mundo e, num piscar de olhos, fez tudo aquilo se tornar uma mentira mal contada, uma piada. Doyoung não queria passar por tudo aquilo outra vez.

É claro que Johnny lhe dera incontáveis momentos de demonstração de carinho, e Doyoung percebera cada um deles — afinal, Doyoung se apegava aos detalhes. Como quando Johnny o deixou sentar perto de Irene, embora ainda gostasse dele; ou quando cuidou de si quando estava bêbado, simplesmente para não deixar seu coelho com fome; ou quando, acima de tudo, continuou lutando por si, respeitando suas negativas enquanto agarrava-se às mínimas aberturas que Doyoung deixava escapar.

Mas assim também foi Soyoung, que lhe tornara homem, e lhe dera a promessa de um amor verdadeiro. Com a mentira descoberta e a autoestima estraçalhada, como acreditar depois daquilo? Como se abrir a novos amores depois de tudo?

Mas Doyoung se abriu, se entregou para Johnny, mesmo que contra a própria vontade. E, se tivesse abandonado o orgulho e vaidade, e tivesse admitido em alto e bom som, talvez as coisas tivessem se encaminhado de uma forma bem diferente.

[...]

O fato de Kim Doyoung estar parado em frente ao prédio de Johnny significava muitas coisas. Uma delas é que tinha pensado em desistir pelo menos mil vezes. Ele precisou reunir muita coragem para ir até ali — mesmo que, agora, parecesse que toda aquela aquela coragem tivesse ido embora.

Estava parado há muitos minutos encarando a porta de entrada do prédio, quando assustou-se ao vê-la abrir para dar passagem a um rosto familiar. Sr. Lee, o porteiro do prédio, saía da recepção para pegar algumas caixas deixadas do lado de fora. Doyoung tentou fugir antes que fosse reconhecido mas, quando ouviu seu nome, soube que era tarde demais.

— Senhor Kim! Veio visitar o Senhor Suh, certo? É alguma data especial para receber tantos amigos bonitos? Hahaha. — Ele riu, colocando as luvas grossas sobre a barriga coberta pelo casaco. — Venha, saia desse frio. Está prestes a nevar de novo.

Ele estava certo. Estava frio, muito frio naquele meio de janeiro, tudo em volta enfeitado por uma grossa camada de branco. Doyoung tentava se manter aquecido debaixo daquele moletom cinza coberto pela espessa jaqueta de frio preta. Seu nariz vermelho era uma prova de que não estava funcionando o suficiente.

Sr. Lee o conduziu ao elevador, provavelmente se lembrando de Doyoung das poucas visitas que fizera a Johnny nos últimos meses. Doyoung sorriu amarelo, entrando no elevador sem contestar, embora tenha estranhado a última fala do porteiro. 

Por um momento, ficou sozinho dentro do elevador enquanto esperava chegar ao andar onde Johnny morava, o que pareceu uma eternidade considerando o insistente frio no meio da barriga, embora Johnny não morasse tão “longe”. 

Quando o elevador chegou no andar de Johnny, Doyoung pensou seriamente em desistir, dar a meia volta e ir para casa. Para que pudesse ter mais alguns minutos para pensar, colocou o pé na porta do elevador.

Só despertou de seus conflitos internos quando, poucos segundos depois, um rapaz sorridente passou pela porta e agradeceu. Alguns metros à frente, a porta do apartamento de Johnny bateu, fazendo Doyoung concluir que ele, provavelmente, saíra de lá.

— Obrigado. Parece até que você adivinhou que eu pegaria o elevador. — Foi só nesse momento em que Doyoung olhou o rapaz nos olhos. Ele sorriu em resposta, segurando um casaco de frio nos braços. Tinha um sotaque estrangeiro, percebeu.

Doyoung se curvou em resposta, dando alguns passos à frente para desimpedir o elevador de ir. Por ora, além do corredor que levava ao apartamento de Johnny, a única saída seria as escadas.

Ele rumou ao apartamento e, poucos passos depois, parou em frente à porta. Respirou fundo, reunindo a calma e coragem que lhe restavam, e repetu internamente besteiras automotivacionais como “você consegue” — afinal, tinha um pedido de desculpas para fazer, e muita coisa para explicar.

Tirou as mãos de dentro das luvas que, graças ao aquecedor do prédio e ao nervosismo, já começavam a suar. Removeu o casaco grosso, dobrando-o sobre o próprio braço. Um suspiro depois, tocou a campainha. Após poucos segundos, muito antes do que esperava, Johnny abriu a porta.

A passagem, ao ser aberta, revelou um Johnny de cabelos molhados e cintura enrolada por uma toalha. A visão familiar somada às circunstâncias inevitavelmente levaram Doyoung a uma só conclusão.

O senhor da recepção; o rapaz sorridente saindo de seu apartamento; Johnny aparecendo exatamente como na última vez em que se viram, logo após transarem.

Depois de algum tempo em silêncio, Johnny interrompeu o silêncio.

— Doyoung. Por que veio aqui?

Ele sacudiu a cabeça, como se tentasse se reorganizar. — Eu queria... conversar.

— Conversar? Sobre o que?

— Sobre nós. Há coisas que preciso explicar.

— Nós? — Ele riu em resposta, sem graça. — Acho que não temos o que conversar. — Olhou para Doyoung, feição maquiada com indiferença. — Se não tem mais o que falar...

Johnny desencostou da porta para fechá-la, mas foi impedido por Doyoung segurando seu pulso. — Espera.

Johnny olhou para o toque, como se pedisse que o desfizesse. Doyoung o fez. Agora ele o encarava, de braços cruzados, esperando que prosseguisse.

— Você e aquele homem estão... juntos?

— Por que? Você achava que eu te esperaria depois de tudo?

Doyoung recuou um passo, como se a proximidade fosse doer. Olhava para os próprios pés enquanto apertava o casaco contra o corpo.

— Não. Eu não achava que você esperaria por mim.

Doyoung, sem olhar antes de sair, rumou ao elevador. Ele ouviu a voz de Johnny chamar seu nome algumas vezes, pelo menos até o elevador fechar, mas não olhou para trás uma vez sequer.

Ao invés disso, tateou os bolsos traseiros do jeans, em busca do próprio celular. Após procurar por alguns segundos na agenda, passou a digitar algumas mensagens e as enviou para o contato recentemente salvo.

**Jung Jaehyun** **  
**

Kim Doyoung  


Jaehyun?  
Sou eu, Kim Doyoung, se lembra de mim?  
Gostaria de sair?  
Agora há pouco

[...]

Lee Taeyong  


Precisamos conversar. Papo sério  
Amanhã, 19:00  
**Ontem** 10:17 PM

Kim Doyoung  


Ok  
**Ontem** 10:21 PM

Não era todo dia que recebia aquele tipo de mensagem. Talvez por isso estava meio encolhido, nervoso sobre o sofá de Taeyong enquanto ele fazia alguma coisa na cozinha. Ele pediu pra esperar.

Esperar é bem difícil quando se está sofrendo em antecipação, principalmente quando aquele tipo de conversa só acontecia em casos raros, quando extremamente indispensáveis.

Uma dessas vezes foi quando a amizade dos dois foi quase arruinada pela ex-namorada de Doyoung. Quando tudo pareceu estar prestes a desmoronar, Taeyong o chamou para conversarem, sem possibilidade de dizer não. Coincidentemente, era noite dos garotos, a qual Doyoung ameaçara não ir. No entanto, não havia espaço para bebidas, músicas ou conversas aleatórias de amigos sob o efeito de álcool, mas apenas conversas sinceras, esclarecimentos, reconciliações e raros abraços calorosos — novamente, Taeyong não era o mais adepto a contatos físicos.

Não era à toa o nervosismo de Doyoung, porque quando era convidado para uma conversa séria, a conversa era realmente séria. Embora a mensagem de mais cedo não dissesse o motivo daquela reunião, ele provavelmente já sabia do que se tratava, o que não necessariamente melhorava as coisas.

Durante os poucos mas longos minutos que esperou, atualizou o Twitter até cansar, olhou quem havia curtido suas fotos ou visualizado seus stories no Instagram, e conferiu, por mais de uma vez, se havia recebido alguma mensagem — e olha que Doyoung nem era tão ativo assim nas redes sociais.

Deu graças a Deus quando Taeyong saiu da cozinha, segurando o telefone com o ombro, enquanto tirava das mãos um par luvas antitérmicas. Taeyong rumava à porta da frente, no entanto. Ele desligou o celular e, colocando o aparelho no bolso, utilizou a mão livre para abrir a porta. O homem alto desenhou um sorriso pequeno ao adentrar o apartamento, cumprimentando o amigo.

Os olhos se encontraram quando ele tirava o casaco de frio. Sob a roupa de espessa, Johnny parecia casual como costumava ser, a não ser pelo relógio grande e caro no pulso. Era o tipo dele.

Johnny fez uma breve expressão de surpresa, desfazendo-a logo em seguida. Ele hesitou um pouco antes de entregar o casaco, mas não ameaçou dar meia-volta.

Taeyong disse que sentasse, apontando para o único sofá do lugar — e o mesmo onde Doyoung estava sentado. Aquilo soou parecido com uma ordem, Taeyong demonstrando sua personalidade de líder para resolver o problema. Era preciso, especialmente quando os dois agiam de modo tão imaturo.

Johnny caminhou obedientemente até o móvel, antecipando que Taeyong provavelmente teria razão, mesmo sem saber seu exato objetivo com aquilo. Sentou-se no extremo oposto, o mais longe possível — o que não era uma distância considerável, haja vista que o sofá não era dos maiores. Não era exatamente por mágoa ou raiva, mas entendeu que a proximidade talvez não fosse o ideal naquele momento, ou talvez até nunca voltasse a ser.

Ele suspirou, olhando para Doyoung de canto de olho apenas para checá-lo. O outro, por sua vez, estava concentrado nas próprias mãos sobre as coxas, nitidamente desconfortável. Não era uma boa visão.

Há algumas semanas, aquele seria o tipo de situação que Johnny jamais esperaria, ou muito menos gostaria de vivenciar. Quando decidiu “dar em cima” de Doyoung, esperava ganhar um Doyoung que o olhasse com um semblante sorridente e carinhoso, mesmo que o romance não desse certo.

Na verdade, não esperava que as coisas realmente iriam dar certo, romanticamente falando. Doyoung lhe dissera desde o início que não estava interessado, e que não gostava de caras. Johnny verdadeiramente queria tornar tudo aquilo apenas uma amizade, pelo menos, mas às vezes era inevitável investir em Doyoung quando ele tinha reações ao mesmo tempo tão exageradas e adoráveis. Não percebeu quando cuidar de Doyoung se tornou tão prazeroso e, aparentemente, viciante demais. 

Perder o controle e beijar Doyoung foi como sobrar na curva, completamente fora dos planos, errado e perigoso. Correspondê-lo foi ainda mais surpreendente. Tê-lo na cama foi como ganhar na loteria, improvável e glorioso. Muito mais que simplesmente sobrar na curva. Johnny se viu imerso em Doyoung, muito longe da superfície. Mas tão logo afogou.

A distância se tornou necessária. Ele não merecia mais uma vez se afogar. Mas Doyoung era viciante, e a abstinência parecia piorar dia após dia.

Quando se deu conta, encarava Doyoung enquanto devaneava, provavelmente por tempo acima do meramente comum. O outro fazia o mesmo, seus olhos grandes, quase arregalados, enquanto pressionava os lábios em uma expressão de surpresa.

— Vocês precisam conversar. Não saiam daqui até se acertarem. Fiquem juntos ou não, mas peçam desculpas e façam as pazes. Estou indo trabalhar. — Taeyong disse, caminhando até a porta com uma mochila nas costas. — Fiz uma lasanha de microondas para vocês. E não reclamem, não estão merecendo muito mais que isso.

O dono da casa desapareceu porta afora logo em seguida. Os dois restantes se mantiveram em silêncio por um tempo. Foi Johnny o primeiro a falar.

— Você sabia disso? — sua voz soou baixa. Estavam bem próximos, afinal.

— Não. Mas suspeitei. E você?

— A mesma coisa.

Doyoung esfregou as mãos na calça jeans, como se tentasse reunir coragem. Respirou profundamente antes de dizer: — Johnny, eu quero me desculpar por tudo e preciso te explicar algumas coisas. Eu não espero que tudo volte ao que era antes, você não precisa me perdoar, mas… eu realmente quero que saiba sobre tudo.

— Estou disposto a ouvir.

— Sooyoung foi meu primeiro namoro sério. Eu gostava muito dela, e ela dizia também gostar de mim. Nosso namoro não era público, fazia pouco tempo que começamos a namorar, então não precisávamos que todos soubessem. Mas ela não queria que eu dissesse a ninguém, nem para Taeyong. Eu estava muito apaixonado, então fazia sentido para mim naquela época. Até que, um dia, ela pediu que eu chamasse Taeyong para trabalhar com ela. Ela precisava tirar umas fotos para a loja dela e queria que Taeyong fosse o stylist do ensaio.

“Naquele dia, soou como uma oportunidade incrível demais. Taeyong, apesar de já ter um certo reconhecimento no Instagram, ainda estava começando a trabalhar e não tinha tantos clientes. Taeyong ganharia um dinheiro e seria uma ótima oportunidade para que eles se aproximassem. Quando eles começaram a trabalhar juntos, eu não me aguentava de ansiedade pelo momento em que eu poderia contar a ele que Sooyoung era minha namorada.

“Mas, em algum momento, ela começou a se afastar. Dizia que tinha muito trabalho, e até ficou grosseira comigo. Parecia que tinha abusado de mim, apesar das diversas vezes que dizia me amar. Eu tentava me convencer de que era por causa do estresse do trabalho, mas… uma hora eu precisei desabafar e contei sobre ela a Taeyong.

“Ele ficou incrédulo. Parecia chocado quando eu contei. Não imaginava que ele reagiria daquela maneira, claro. Não até, no dia seguinte, ele ir até minha casa pra me dizer que, na verdade, ele e Sooyoung estavam ficando, e que ele não sabia que estavamos namorando. Eu nunca vi Taeyong se desculpar tantas vezes, mas confesso que passei algumas semanas para conseguir olhá-lo novamente com os mesmos olhos. Nós dois rompemos com ela, e seguimos nossa amizade. Junto de Sooyoung, foi toda a minha confiança. Eu não conseguia mais me amarrar a ninguém, com medo de que essa pessoa traísse meus sentimentos e me magoasse tão covardemente como ela fez.

“Você apareceu muito tempo depois, Johnny. Você foi o único que driblou essa minha… barreira e confusão. Eu gostava de você, gosto ainda. Sooyoung vinha mandando algumas mensagens mais ou menos desde aquele dia em que nos conhecemos. Eram apenas mensagens de bom dia, mas eu errei em não ter bloqueado. Ela é amiga de Irene, sabia? E ela tentou me convencer a te aproximar de Irene. Irene gosta de você e Sooyoung me pediu ajuda. Eu disse que sim, que iria ajudar, mas, mesmo antes de eu e você ficarmos juntos, eu nunca consegui. Eu sou meio egoísta às vezes.

“Naquela noite que… bom, que dormimos juntos e ela apareceu na minha porta, Irene nos viu juntos no restaurante e contou a Sooyoung. Ela mandou várias mensagens para o meu celular e, quando viu que eu não iria responder, foi até meu apartamento. Eu só vi as mensagens depois. Ela disse que estava zangada por causa de mim, que ainda me amava, mas eu sei que ela dizia aquilo apenas para conseguir o que queria: você e Irene juntos. Ela já mostrou ser capaz de tudo para conseguir o que quer. 

“Eu não devia ter pedido para que você saísse. Eu devia ter dito aquilo na sua frente, para que você ouvisse tudo.”

— O que você disse?

Doyoung deu uma pausa antes de prosseguir. Por algum motivo, fazer com que Johnny soubesse de seus sentimentos por ele era difícil demais. Como se entregar-se de vez o fizesse mostrar sua fragilidade, e desse brecha para que fizessem o que quisessem consigo. Mas, se olhasse para trás, observaria que Johnny tivera oportunidades demais para apunhalá-lo pelas costas. Afinal, já estava entregue a ele há mais tempo que imaginava.

Sooyoung foi como uma experiência ruim no meio de tantas boas possibilidades. E não seria ela quem lhe impediria de ser feliz novamente.

— Eu disse que ela quase conseguiu roubar Taeyong de mim. Mas que eu não a deixaria tirar você de mim.

Aquilo era como tirar um peso das costas de Doyoung, embora tenha exigido mais coragem e força do que parecia. Doyoung, no entanto, parecia ainda mais envergonhado. Ele olhou para um ponto fixo a sua frente, muito longe dos olhos do homem aoseu lado, e, penteando com os dedos o cabelo para trás, suspirou mais uma vez.

— Doyoung…

— Você não precisa me tratar como antes ou me desculpar, mas eu queria que você soubesse que não aconteceu nada entre eu e ela. Eu devia ter te explicado antes, mas eu fui muito imaturo. Eu gosto de você, Johnny.

— Eu devia ter te deixado explicar naquele dia. — seu tom de voz mostrava que estava arrependido, Doyoung percebeu. Mas balançou a cabeça negativamente, afinal, não podia exigir comportamento diferente de Johnny depois de tudo.

Novamente silêncio. Mais uma vez, Doyoung direcionou seus olhos para as próprias mãos sobre o colo. Assim era difícil ler sua expressão, aparentemente envergonhada ou arrependida. Se encarasse Johnny nos olhos, veria que estava tudo bem. Havia um sorriso entre os lábios, agora que sabia de toda a verdade e, especialmente, dos reais sentimentos de Doyoung.

Assim, Johnny colocou a mão sobre a alheia, envolvendo-a sem pressa e, inevitavelmente, ganhando a atenção de Doyoung. Ele sorria pequeno enquanto via os olhos marejados, Johnny pôde ver. Aquilo o fez intensificar o aperto, como se assim pudesse garantir que estava bem ali, e que ficaria tudo bem. 

Mas ainda havia algo a perguntar.

— Soube que você saiu com Jaehyun. Ele me contou.

Doyoung fez que sim com a cabeça, coçando os dedos finos contra os fios pretos da nuca. Não desfez o contato, no entanto.

— Jaehyun é uma ótima pessoa, mas estamos em momentos diferentes, eu acho. Não durou muito. — Sorriu, meio sem graça. 

Johnny também sorriu, um sorriso contido mas verdadeiro, não sabendo precisar se por conta das orelhas vermelhas de Doyoung ou por saber que ele não estava saindo com alguém. Talvez um misto dos dois.

Doyoung o encarava, e Johnny sabia o que ele estava pensando. Resolveu economizar tempo, tirando-o da dúvida o quanto antes. — O mesmo comigo. Sobre o rapaz daquele dia. Nossos objetivos eram meio que… incompatíveis. — Incompatíveis, já que seu objetivo nunca deixou de ser Doyoung. Mas isso, Johnny resolveu não dizer. Porque, embora tenha parecido o contrário, Johnny honrou seu compromisso: “Eu nunca vou desistir de você”.

Ele desfez o contato por um brevíssimo instante para entrelaçar os dedos. Doyoung sorriu pequeno, provavelmente esperançoso por uma nova chance.

— Podemos recomeçar, o que acha? Podemos ir a um encontro, dessa vez só nós dois. Sem apontar palitinhos, você já deve ter ideia de quem estou interessado.

O sorriso de Doyoung parecia ainda mais vívido quando ele balançou positivamente a cabeça. Johnny se levantou do sofá, puxando-o pela mão para que ficassem de pé, Doyoung não entendendo exatamente seu objetivo.

— Mas antes, eu tô com tanta vontade de comer a lasanha de microondas. — Ele batia levemente a palma da mão livre na barriga, fazendo uma expressão falsamente faminta. Doyoung gargalhou em surpresa, mostrando o sorriso mais bonito que Johnny vira em toda a sua vida.

— Eu também.

Era domingo à noite, véspera do aniversário de Doyoung, e o fluxo de pessoas no supermercado era relativamente alto. Ele deveria estar apressado, já que ainda havia muito o que comprar, e muito o que preparar em casa. Doyoung, no entanto, olhava o rótulo da garrafa em suas mãos há mais tempo que a maioria das pessoas passa lendo rótulos de garrafas de vinho. Não precisava conhecê-lo bem para notar que estava divagando.

— Doyoung! — Taeyong o chamou um pouco mais alto que o normal, fazendo-o pular em um susto. Ele provavelmente o chamava há algum tempo, precisando elevar a voz para que despertasse. 

Doyoung, ao acordar de seus devaneios, colocou rapidamente a garrafa em seu lugar de origem, como se tivesse sido pego fazendo algo errado. Taeyong o observou com atenção, uma interrogação formando-se em seu rosto enquanto o avaliava em silêncio.

— Por que você está olhando pra esse vinho por tanto tempo? E — colocou o dedo sobre a etiqueta — por que tão caro?

Doyoung penteou com os dedos os cabelos para trás, mais assanhando-os que penteando. Após um suspiro, voltou a empurrar o carrinho, dessa vez sem nenhuma garrafa nas mãos. Taeyong o acompanhava lado a lado.

— É sobre Johnny, né?

— Sim. — sorriu em resposta, mas sem olhar na direção do outro. Não parecia um de seus sorrisos mais felizes, o outro reparou.

— Então tudo voltou ao normal? Vocês estão saindo de novo?

Ao ouvir aquilo, Doyoung trocou o meio sorriso por uma feição — não muito genuinamente — enfezada. Taeyong, conhecendo-o como a palma da própria mão, sabia que ele não estava realmente zangado. Doyoung era bem _expressivo_ quando queria.

— _Sim_ , tudo voltou ao normal. Mas _não_ , não estamos saindo. Ele tem estado ocupado demais esses dias, então não pudemos sair desde quando nos acertamos.

— Oh... — disse Taeyong, mexendo a cabeça em compreensão. Sem ligar muito para os dramas de Doyoung, revirou para aqui e acolá as compras dentro do carrinho, conferindo em sua lista mental os produtos faltantes. — Está faltando muito? O mercado vai já fechar. — Doyoung fez que não com a cabeça em resposta. — Vamos levar qual cerveja? Devemos comprar soju também?

Estranhando a pergunta, e evidentemente esquecendo o drama de agora há pouco, Doyoung perguntou: — Mas seria só um jantar? Por que comprar cerveja?

Taeyong parou onde estava, vendo o outro fazer o mesmo logo em seguida. — Você chamou todos os teus amigos próximos pro seu aniversário e realmente acha que não vamos beber? 

Doyoung suspirou, voltando a empurrar o carrinho. — Seulgi vem?

— Eu e ela não estamos mais juntos. Ela sabia de tudo e não avisou.

— Vocês não precisam terminar por minha causa.

— Na verdade, não sei se quero ficar com alguém que se isenta numa situação como essa. 

Doyoung deu alguns tapinhas no ombro do amigo. — Tá, tá. Pega a cerveja pra gente, _hyung_. Pode escolher.

[...]

O apartamento de Doyoung provavelmente não recebia tanta gente há anos. A temperatura tinha subido nos últimos dias, mas os casacos dos convidados se amontoavam no suporte ao lado da porta do apartamento.

A quantidade de pessoas não chegava a dez, mas Doyoung não costumava receber visitas, assim como o apartamento não era dos maiores. Quase dez pessoas em um só cômodo já parecia um bocado, embora todos estivessem tomando cuidado para não fazer muito barulho naquela quase noite de segunda-feira.

Mas todos se acomodaram confortavelmente de alguma forma. No sofá pequeno da sala, nas almofadas sobre o chão, ou até mesmo em pé. Jungwoo e Taeil, colegas de trabalho de Doyoung, já brindavam suas latinhas de cerveja, enquanto Jungwoo fazia questão de zombar da cara de Haechan por ele não ter idade suficiente para beber.

Taeyong chegou depois de quase todo mundo. Doyoung soube que era ele assim que viu a porta se abrir sem que ele tivesse de ir atendê-la. Esperava ver Johnny junto dele, mas notou que não era o caso quando o viu fechar a porta sozinho.

O semblante meio decepcionado, mesmo que disfarçado, não passou despercebido por Taeyong quando seu amigo caminhou ao seu encontro. 

— Trouxe o que faltava? — Doyoung perguntou, casualmente.

Taeyong levantou a sacola, mostrando que sim. Doyoung pegou a sacola para levá-la para a cozinha, sendo seguido pelo amigo.

— Você está preocupado se ele vem, né? Ele quem ficou responsável por trazer o bolo, já que é o único que tem carro. Então ele vem, Doyoung. — disse Taeyong.

— Não sabia que ia ter bolo. 

— Era pra ser uma surpresa, mas é melhor te contar logo antes que você passe seu aniversário tristinho por causa de seu namorado.

Doyoung riu com a provocação, empurrando o amigo de leve.

— Ele não é meu namorado.

[...]

— Taeyong, Johnny mandou alguma mensagem? A comida já está pronta. — disse Doyoung, limpando as mãos no avental. Embora fosse seu aniversário, ele fez questão de preparar a comida naquela noite.

Taeyong, que estava conversando com um dos amigos de Doyoung, tirou o celular do bolso para conferir. Depois de alguns segundos procurando no aparelho, falou: — Acho que é melhor a gente jantar logo antes que a comida esfrie. Ele deve demorar um pouco.

Ele estendeu o telefone para que o outro pudesse ver a mensagem:

Johnny  


irmão, vou me atrasar um bocado, então não precisa esperar por mim  
tive que passar em outro lugar antes de buscar o bolo do Doyoung, o pneu furou e to meio longe daí  
mas não se preocupa que eu chego já, o estepe ta novinho  
**Hoje** 7:29 PM

Doyoung mexeu a cabeça afirmativamente, e pediu que Taeyong o ajudasse a preparar a mesa. Naquele momento, não adiantava mais nem tentar fingir que não estava ansioso pela chegada de Johnny. Enquanto colocava os pratos sobre a mesa, desejou que, pelo menos, conseguisse esquecer Johnny por alguns minutos, ou acabaria derrubando alguma coisa… como acabou fazendo segundos depois. Ao menos o pote de _kimchi_ era de plástico, e não fez sujeira ou bagunça. 

Tentou não perder a paciência enquanto catava o pote de plástico do chão. _Tentou_ , já que quase voou na goela de Taeyong ao ouvi-lo rindo atrás de si. 

[...]

Taeyong ajudava a colocar a cerveja na mesa para que os amigos de Doyoung pudessem se servir. O fluxo de latinhas era bem intenso, o que demandava várias idas de Taeyong para a geladeira pegar mais.

Taeyong entregava algumas garrafas de soju para os amigos, mantendo uma delas para si, quando ouviu a campainha tocar. Ele sabia que Doyoung queria atender a porta, mas ele parecia não ter ouvido o som enquanto gargalhava com seus amigos a cozinha, beliscando alguns petiscos enquanto bebericava uma cerveja.

Quando abriu a porta, deparou-se com um Johnny ofegante, relativamente suado na testa, com ambas as mãos ocupadas com uma caixa de bolo. — Aqui que é o delivery de bolo? — brincou.

— Aí, galera. O bolo chegou!

Talvez pela primeira vez na noite, todos gritaram realmente alto, em comemoração. Imediatamente alguém cantou _Parabéns Pra Você_ enquanto empurravam Doyoung para o meio da sala. Ele não teve tempo, ou ao menos pensou em reclamar ou se importar com a multa que provavelmente receberia do síndico no dia seguinte, ou se seu coelho escondido no quarto acordaria com o barulho. Batia palmas, sorriso para dar e vender, quando Johnny colocou o bolo de baunilha a sua frente. Ele mal pôde olhar para os olhos daquele homem, quando alguém, de repente, empurrou seu rosto contra o bolo.

Doyoung estava feliz demais para se zangar, ou fazer qualquer coisa além de rir. Johnny gargalhava ao lado de Taeyong, Doyoung percebeu. Todos riam na verdade. Os dedos de Haechan sujos de glacê entregaram o autor do crime. O aniversariante, em vingança, lançou um pedaço de bolo que arrancou com os dedos, errando de longe o alvo. A futura nova mancha no carpete se tornaria uma lembrança de um momento bom.

Doyoung foi se lavar no banheiro de seu quarto quando os outros se acalmaram, retornando a onde estavam antes dos _Parabéns_. Enxaguava o rosto quando ouviu baterem, duas batidas leves, na na porta que já estava aberta. Ele viu pelo espelho Johnny encostado na entrada do cômodo, braços cruzados enquanto o observava. 

— Eu queria lavar as mãos. — disse, mostrando os dedos sujos de algo que provavelmente era graxa.

Doyoung sabia que era uma desculpa esfarrapada, havia outras torneiras na casa, mas simplesmente afastou-se para o lado, oferecendo a pia antes a sua frente — afinal, ansiava aquela companhia há dias. Johnny caminhou naquela direção, sorrindo pequeno ao aproximar-se. Ele ainda ajudou Johnny a colocar sabonete em suas mãos, quando Johnny teve certo receio de acabar sujando tudo de graxa. Mesmo sem uma desculpa decente, manteve-se ao lado de Johnny até que tirasse as manchas dos dedos. 

Um real encontro de olhares aconteceu somente após Johnny pegar a toalha do banheiro para secar as mãos. Eles se encararam por alguns bons segundos, em silêncio mesmo, mexendo os olhos minimamente para visualizarem os detalhes dos rostos um do outro.

Johnny foi o primeiro a falar depois de algum tempo, mas só porquê viu Doyoung, de repente, parecer tentar segurar o riso. Ele estranhava a reação quando disse: — O que foi?

Uma das características mais marcantes de Doyoung era o sorriso grande de dentes pequenos, o qual instantânea e inevitavelmente fazia Johnny sorrir em resposta. Doyoung mostrava esse sorriso quando levou os dedos para a bochecha do outro, esfregando com cuidado com o polegar a pele logo ao lado do nariz. Johnny instintivamente fechou um dos olhos com o contato. Ainda mais instintivamente, seus dedos alcançaram a cintura fina, quase sem perceber. 

A proximidade lhe permitia ver os finos cílios dos olhos grandes de Doyoung, os traços finos que desenhavam seu rosto delicado, os lábios pressionados enquanto ele se concentrava em algo no seu rosto. De repente, a curiosidade pareceu se esvair por completo, toda sua atenção voltada à face do bonito homem a sua frente. 

— Seu rosto tem graxa. E não está saindo. 

Doyoung retirou os dedos do rosto de Johnny, afastando-se um passo para trás e, consequentemente, desfazendo o toque em sua cintura.

Johnny, por sua vez, se virou para o espelho para observar o próprio rosto. Uma mancha meio acinzentada maculava a pele bonita bem ao lado do nariz. — Não acredito que você não avisou antes — ele ria, sem qualquer menção de parecer zangado. — Estou imundo. 

— Se quiser tomar um banho, te empresto algumas roupas. 

Johnny fez que sim com a cabeça, sorrindo aparentemente sem motivo enquanto via, logo após, o outro sair do banheiro. 

Do lado de fora, Doyoung revirou o guarda-roupas, procurando pela peça mais quente que coubesse Johnny dentro. Não era uma tarefa difícil, já que Doyoung costumava usar roupas maiores que o normal, mas acabou se empenhando demais na tarefa de encontrar algo quente o suficiente para Johnny. 

Mesmo com a porta meio aberta, o barulho do chuveiro sendo ligado ressoou por todo o quarto. Doyoung, obviamente, percebeu que Johnny já tomava banho àquela altura do campeonato. Ele dobrou cuidadosamente as roupas que escolheu e as colocou sobre a cama. Verificou seu coelho dormindo sobre uma roupa jogada no chão e, por fim, colocou uma toalha nova sobre a maçaneta da porta. O objetivo era sair imediatamente, mas falhou na missão de não olhar a direção do box do banheiro. 

A visão da silhueta masculina, das costas largas embaçadas pelo vapor da água quente, durou milésimos de segundos, mas provavelmente perduraria em sua memória por toda a noite. 

[...]

Os últimos convidados já saíam do apartamento de Doyoung, o qual só percebeu isso ao olhar para a sala e ver apenas Johnny e Taeyong conversando. Johnny ria de alguma bobagem quando Doyoung sentou-se ao seu lado no sofá. Taeyong, na almofada bem a frente dos dois, ainda ria de algo que Johnny acabara de dizer.

Os três se davam muito bem. Era estranho pensar que as coisas deixaram de ser assim por um momento, mesmo que por um período breve, mas se sentiam aliviados por tudo ter voltado a ser como era antes. Era segunda-feira, mas os três ficaram trocando conversa por bastante tempo, até Taeyong olhar no relógio e ver que já ficava tarde. “Tenho que acordar cedo amanhã”, ele disse enquanto se levantava, preparando-se para ir embora. Ele tinha tentado ir antes, mas os dois o impediram. “Ainda é cedo”; “É o aniversário do Doyoung, fique mais um pouco”. Mas, agora que mostrara um bom motivo para ir, os dois simplesmente concordaram. 

Taeyong caminhou até o balcão, tirando de dentro de uma sacola uma garrafa de vinho bem familiar aos olhos de Doyoung. Colocando-a sobre a mesa em frente dos dois, os quais o olhavam com atenção, Taeyong sorriu.

— Feliz aniversário, Doyoung. Eu sei que você esperou bastante por esse momento — apontou para os dois —, então divirtam-se. 

Doyoung xingou mudo o amigo, enquanto Johnny ria ao seu lado. Taeyong deixou o apartamento num instante, deixando apenas os dois homens sobre o sofá e a garrafa cara de vinho.

— Então você esperou bastante por esse momento, Kim Doyoung. — Johnny não conseguiu se conter, atiçando o outro propositalmente.

— Não seja tão convencido, Johnny Suh. — Doyoung o empurrou de brincadeira, colocando-se de pé em frente a Johnny e estendendo a mão a sua frente. — Vem, eu guardei comida pra você. Vou esquentar.

Ele colocou a mão sobre a de Doyoung, mas não fez menção em se levantar. Ao invés disso, puxou a mão num convite silencioso para aproximar-se. Ele o guiou para sentar-se desajeitadamente entre suas pernas, deitando-o sobre seu corpo largo. Johnny envolveu os braços na cintura fina, entrelaçando os dedos das mãos sobre a barriga alheia. 

Doyoung deitou a cabeça sobre o pescoço de Johnny, tentando disfarçar as orelhas vermelhas e o nervosismo causado pelo contato íntimo. Ele fechou os olhos quando Johnny tocou o nariz sobre sua bochecha, beijando com cuidado a pele macia. 

— Senti sua falta. 

Ouvir Johnny falar palavras tão perigosas, tão perto, o fez tremer na base.

— Por que não veio me ver durante esses dias? — falou e, tentando parecer durão, virou o rosto para o lado oposto de Johnny, como se aquilo fosse suficiente para evitá-lo quando estava completamente envolvido em seu abraço. Doyoung só estava fazendo manha, mas Johnny gostava daquilo. 

— É segredo. — sussurrou, baixo e grave, arrepiando os pelos da nuca. 

Sentir o hálito quente tocar sua nuca denunciava que os lábios alheios se aproximavam. O contato quente logo abaixo da orelha fez Doyoung tremer. O beijo de Johnny era quente, estalado e longe de ser contido, e sugava levemente a pele onde tocava — afinal, não era mais um adolescente obcecado por deixar marcas incômodas nos pescoços alheios. 

Doyoung queria se fazer de difícil por conta do suposto “segredo”, mas relaxou ineditamente com o toque. Johnny, entrando no personagem, falou:

— Bom, já que você está bravo comigo, vou te dar um presente.

Ele empurrou Doyoung devagar para que ele erguesse o tronco. Dentro do bolso da calça emprestada, tirou uma caixinha. Doyoung tentou olhar para trás, tentando ver do que se tratava, mas Johnny o impediu de virar o rosto.

Ele ergueu o tronco também, posicionando os lábios bem ao lado das orelhas alheias.

— Eu vi que você e Taeyong tem um anel da amizade que vocês estão sempre usando e… bem, eu fiquei com um pouco de inveja. Então eu comprei algo, pra você poder levar com algo meu em você.

Ainda sem deixar Doyoung virar para trás, Johnny contornou o pescoço alheio com uma fina corrente de ouro, com um pequeno pingente da mesma cor. — E, bem, seu pescoço é bem sexy, Doyoung. — e selou os lábios no pescoço pálido, num beijo estalado.

Voltando a deitar as costas no sofá, espalhou os braços preguiçosamente no estofado. 

Doyoung puxou o pingente para poder vê-lo com mais detalhes. Aquilo não parecia muito barato. — Obrigado Johnny, mas não foi muito caro? Você não precisa gastar tanto.

Observando-o por cima do ombro, viu Johnny mexer a cabeça negativamente. Doyoung, não muito convencido, prosseguiu: — Aí, você não ficou esses dias ocupado dando aulas extras para comprar isso para mim, né?

— _Não seja tão convencido, Kim Doyoung._

Doyoung fez uma feição exageradamente ofendida, nitidamente falsa. Foi a forma que Johnny encontrou para tentar fingir que Doyoung não estava certo. 

Quando ele fez menção de sair de onde estava sentado, Johnny o agarrou pela cintura, abraçando-o com força em que pese as cotoveladas que recebeu em troca. Na verdade, Doyoung não estava realmente se empenhando em livrar-se do aperto de Johnny.

Em algum momento, os dois já se beijavam sobre o sofá, Doyoung contornando as pernas em volta da cintura do homem sobre si. As roupas não duraram muito em seus respectivos corpos, e o vinho, presente de Taeyong, teria de esperar por outro dia, para um novo _primeiro date_.

**Noite dos garotos** **  
**

Kim Doyoung  


@taeyong, o date finalmente saiu!!!  
**Hoje** 9:32 PM

Johnny  


  
**Hoje** 9:35 PM

Lee Taeyong  


  
**Hoje** 9:40 PM


End file.
